AaML Halloween
by IsolatedSystem
Summary: Vampires and angst. Where've I heard that combination before? Anyway, yeah; there's vampires, there's angst, there's AaML, there's mush, there's problems, there's Giovanni and his evil crew, and there's a sad ending.
1. Chapter 1

AAML Halloween.

She breathed a deep sigh of relief as the blood began to trickle down her lips. It had been almost a year now since she had suffered…it…the bite, and for all she tried to fight it, Misty Waterflower had never been able to rid herself of the thirst.

The body hung limp in her arms, she was sorry for it but thankful too. The longer she went without drinking, the more pain she was in; and eventually it would become such a need that she would lose control. It only took one small lapse in her resolve before she would be off, silently stalking the dark streets of Cerulean city, searching for the next person, someone vulnerable and alone, to alight next to them and feast…

The street was silent but for the rustling of the wind in the trees and the rippling of the water, which was why Misty jumped in surprise when something rustled behind her before flying into her leg, until the wind pulled it off again and it flew on down the street. It had been a newspaper sheet, nothing more, yet as Misty watched it go she saw the article on the page, and felt sick.  
It was another report on the killings, the spree of unexplained deaths taking place in Cerulean over the last year.

'Mother and two children found dead, the next in the spree of killings. This takes the body count up to twenty-three since last Halloween, but who is behind it all? Do we have a psychopath on the loose, some one relishing in causing pain? Or, as more and more people are starting to believe, do we have a vampire loose on the streets of Cerulean.  
More on page 13.'

She hiccupped over a sob. The mother and her children had been the worst of it all, but she hadn't had a choice! She had been starving herself of her thirst for over a month, the longest she had ever managed to hold on, but she just lost control, she had no choice. She felt sick now, she always did once she had finished, once she drank her fill but it was worse than simply feeling stomach sick as it was so much more. The press were always covering the killings now, and every time Misty heard a mention of them she felt remorse, guilt and more. She knew, even if no one else did, that these killings had not been done by a psychopath, far from it. the second suggestion was pretty much the truth, and though Misty had tried to deny it to herself early on it only took a short time, her first kill, for her to realise that it was true.  
the man who had bitten her, he had been arrested for assault but disappeared from the prison in which he was being held. Misty had remembered feeling scared stiff when she had seen the headlines that day, scared about what would happen if the man came after her again. it turned out though that this was the least of her worries, of her troubles, as now she had to contend with this, with what she had become.

a scream from above her caught her attention, and Misty realised that she had lingered too long. all around her in the street the lights in the houses were flicking on, and soon people began to stick their heads out of doors and windows to see what all of the commotion was about.  
Misty remained stock-still, not sure what to do. she was looking straight up through the window of a house to her left, and the woman inside was looking straight back. even in the darkness, Misty's aquamarine eyes would be her most distinguishing feature, given that she had covered her hair with a hood, and she quickly looked back to the floor again, hiding her face.  
people had begun to realise what was going on now, but no one wanted to approach the cloaked figure in the middle of the street, the figure crouching low over a lifeless body, a trickle of deep red running from the neck wound down onto the cobbled street.

"my God" was the whisper uttered from many different voices, the onlookers finally coming to terms with what was going on, the disgust and fear spreading quickly around the people of the street

"someone get him!" another person yelled, but none wanted to leave the safety of their houses, none wanted to approach.  
the yells had snapped Misty back to her senses though, and a wave of fear suddenly engulfed her as she tried to imagine what would happen to her if she was caught, what they would do…  
in a swirl of black she was off, not so much running as flying down the street and into the shadows, leaving the stricken crowd of people behind her to tend to the body in the street. there was nothing that could be done for the poor man now, Misty had felt the life leave him as the pulse of his heart got weaker and weaker, the life being drained from him. he was just another innocent victim of her affliction, of her troubles. still though she couldn't worry about it now, there would be plenty of time for her conscience to kick in later, but for now she had to get back.

a benefit, though Misty didn't regard it as one, of her new state was the immense physical strength that it granted her. she had always been fit and athletic, however as a result of her changing she had gained so much power that even she hadn't dared test its full potential. as a result, the trip back to the gym was not a long one, which was lucky as there could be little over an hour before the sun came up. she didn't want to be seen, that was one reason not to be caught outdoors at sunrise, however Misty had another reason too. she didn't know why, couldn't explain it, but for some reason now every time she went out during the daytime she felt pain. not physical pain either, something inside that just felt so wrong and out of place. she had been to the doctors, tried pills and creams, but nothing seemed to have any affect. the symptoms varied from headaches to stomach aches, and she seemed to get sunburnt quite quickly. it wasn't too bad, but every time it happened it seemed a little worse, and Misty was worried. if she was a vamp…a vampire, then sunlight was one of the things that she knew about as would kill or injure her. better not to think about it now though, just get home and go to bed.

she reached the door, the flight not having tired her yet she was breathing fast anyway, nerves mostly. she leaned against the door and tried to calm herself. that had been close, very close but as always it was more the shock of what she had just done that hit her hardest, and her eyes were glistening in the moonlight as she turned and tried the door – locked. she fumbled around in her pocket for the key but…

"oh please not again" she moaned quietly, beginning to search more frantically. it had happened often when she was at her worst, she would often go out without even thinking, and forget to take her key with her to get back in again.

"why me…why?" she cried quietly to herself, looking around in vain for another way to get in. it was October, and the cold was one of the only reasons why her sisters would lock and bolt the windows…that and the fear of having their throats torn apart in their sleep.  
Misty hadn't told them of course, she hadn't told anyone…how much easier it would be if she had someone to share her troubles with though, someone she could trust enough not to run away, not to turn her in, just to be with her and to help her…but she had only ever known one person to do that for her, and he was away in Sinnoh or somewhere, and couldn't help her now.

Misty yawned widely; sleep was setting in and she knew there would be nothing she could do to stop it, except to try and find a way into the gym before she completely collapsed. she walked slowly around to the back of the building, keeping her eyes on the top floor, hoping that there would be a window open, but of course there wasn't.  
she yawned again, there was nothing for it, she would just have to sleep outside.  
Lying down, Misty curled herself into a small ball against the wall of the gym, hiding herself under her travelling cloak. all she could do now was to hope that it wouldn't rain, yet that worry soon disappeared, along with everything else, as she slipped out of reality and into dreams. in her sleep was the only time now when Misty could truly be at peace, back to being her normal self really. she had changed so much now, and it had affected her more than she would let on, and so when the opportunity came to forget everything; her troubles and worries, then she would welcome it with open arms…and closed eyes.  
within five minutes she was asleep, her dreams untroubled by what she had done, not only today but everything between last Halloween and now. that was a point, Halloween was soon, about a couple of months away…well, now there really was a bloodsucking vampire in town, and it wasn't a disguise either…

chapter 2.

morning dawned upon a Cerulean city full of people doing their best to get on with their lives as they always did. of course, the printing presses would have been on the go since the night before with the report of the next death, the witnesses claiming to have seen the cloaked figure in the street et cetera, yet all of this failed to have any effect at all on the sleeping form of Misty, curled up under her cloak against the wall of the gym. she was always tired after a hunt, very tired and she would often not wake up until well past noon on the days following. ordinarily when she woke up she would be met with the horrifying image of what she had done the night before, the taste of the blood in her mouth that she was unable to remove, the sight of the limp and lifeless bodies laid on the street once she had finished with them. it was on these mornings that Misty wondered why, why she was still here, why it was happening to her. it would be a lie to say that she had not thought about ending it all, putting herself out of her misery and assuring the safety of everyone else, yet Misty could never bring herself to do it, it just wasn't the kind of person she was.  
this morning however something would happen that would change anything. something Misty had wished for, and feared, for so long… 

Misty was still fast asleep as the footsteps began sounding up the otherwise quiet road. it was still quite early, and any traffic that would be passing the gym would not do so until later, and so the footsteps were the only sound to be heard save for the autumn wind rustling through the leaves.  
she shifted in her sleep, the hood falling away from her face and at once the gusting wind caught her full on. she groaned and rolled over the other way, but it was this movement that caught the attention of the lone figure who had just been about to head for the door of the gym.  
he, for a he it was, was not as alone as it first seemed, as a smaller shape was sitting on his shoulder. the two appeared to converse quickly, before the latter leapt from the boy's shoulder and scampered across the floor to where Misty lay oblivious, nose twitching before hurrying back off to the boy's shoulder, hopping up and delivering the verdict.  
as soon as he heard it the boy, Ash Ketchum, ran forwards to where Misty lay, kneeling down beside her and placing a hand on her shoulder to try and wake her.

in her sleep, Misty had been dreaming about Ash for some time now, varying little scenes playing out however the last one had been the nicest. she had dreamed about meeting up with him again, on the road, and neither of them had said anything just fallen into the others embrace… a hand on her shoulder and Misty jumped, shattering the little dream bubble and coming into reluctant wakefulness. she rubbed her eyes, removing any lingering sleep before opening…blackness, she might as well not have bothered. the reason everything was still dark lay, as it turned out, with the fact that the hood was still over her face. it wasn't for long though, as whoever it was with the hand on her shoulder pulled the hood gently away, and then as she opened her eyes for the second time Misty was temporarily blinded by the sun. with that though came that familiar feeling that something wasn't right, that something was wrong, yet that too didn't last long as the figure kneeling over her moved to shield her face from the sun, and when Misty tried for the third time she succeeded in looking, and found herself staring into the very face from her dreams.

"Ash?" she asked, feeling groggy as anyone would were they as tired as she, yet she didn't actually feel too bad now for, unless she was seeing things, Ash was back and that would be…be…perfect.

"hey Misty!" well yes it obviously was Ash then, she would never have forgotten those eyes anyway. Ash was still on his knees beside her and, as she slowly sat up, he grabbed her in a tight hug.

"w-what are you doing here?" Misty managed to ask, being asphyxiated at the same time by Ash who seemed to be as pleased about seeing her again as she was him, though he was showing it and she had not quite come around to doing so yet

"oh that's a great way to greet your best friend" Ash replied jokingly, withdrawing from the hug, looking her in the eyes before, unable to resist, grabbing her again.

"I…sorry" Misty replied with a smile, sinking into his embrace without even thinking and closing her eyes. she had needed this, needed it for so long and there had been no one to do it for her, to provide the comfort that only Ash had ever managed to do in the past, and now he was back and doing it again, and she was so grateful…  
"it's great to see you again" she said, and then sniffed

"hey what's up?" Ash asked in concern, falling back yet keeping both hands on Misty's shoulders as he gazed into her eyes, now sparkling again as tears threatened to brim over. Pikachu was observing this, he knew what the two were thinking at that moment but also knew what lengths they had gone to to hide it in the past, and now watching Ash it was clear that he had almost forgotten his old restraint…it was funny really.

"s-sorry" Misty stammered, sniffing hard "I…I missed you I guess…I could use a friend about now"

"well you've got one, I'm here now" Ash said gently, "c'mon, let's get inside. what were you doing out here anyways, you haven't been outside all night have you? how's life at the gym? and how are you?! it's been ages…" Ash stopped as Pikachu, on his shoulder again, subtly informed him that he was fussing a little too much. Ash turned distinctly pink and shut his mouth tight, before feeling the need to inquire…apologise…one of the two anyways.

"sorry" he said at last, but didn't really know how to follow it up and so shut his mouth again. they walked together up towards the door of the gym, Ash's arm around Misty's shoulders, and stopped just outside.

"I guess there's no point in asking if you've got a key then" Ash said, turning to look at Misty again. it was then though that he noticed how pale she looked, more so than he had remembered and he noticed something else too, the faint red streak down her cheek.  
"are you ok?" he asked, suddenly concerned again, "you've been bleeding! what happened?!"

"you don't want to ask" Misty replied quietly. she longed to tell him, to confide in someone what she had kept secret to herself for so long, but she couldn't she knew that, not yet.

"err yea I do" Ash persisted, "come on I want to know! have you been hurt or something?"

"not exactly…it's complicated but it doesn't matter now" Misty replied, rubbing at the faint red line until it had disappeared.

"well…ok then" Ash said, peering hard at her to see if he could get any clue, but he couldn't, and so had to settle with not knowing. he made to knock at the door, but suddenly Misty grabbed his hand. she was strong too, exceptionally so and it actually hurt a bit.

"ouch, ease up Misty, what's wrong?"

"sorry" she relaxed her grip on his wrist, but did not let go. for a few seconds they were hand in hand, staring at each other with a deep line of meaning running between them in the secretly longing gaze.

"err… ahem yea right, well we aren't really gonna get in unless I can knock at the door" Ash said quietly as Misty let go and looked away, blushing hotly. Ash did not look away, he continued staring straight at her, wondering what it meant…

"don't knock" Misty said, quietly but urgently as she noticed Ash turning back to the door

"huh why?"

"just don't"

"well unless you can fly through a window…"

"there aren't any open"

Ash looked closely at Misty again. he kept getting this nagging feeling that something was wrong with his friend, something really wrong but she wouldn't say, she wasn't going to.

"well… why don't you wanna go in?" he asked finally

"I don't want my sisters to know I was out last night, I went out after they were asleep, they didn't know" Misty answered.  
this was awkward, not just for her but for Ash as well. words seemed to be strained, they were finding it difficult to talk to each other normally as they would once have done, which is why neither Misty nor Ash had asked some of the many questions they still had for each other.  
they were spared further conversation though by someone running up the path behind them, and as they turned Misty went deathly pale.

"you!" the woman shrieked, hysterical by the looks of things "murdering little psychopathic bitch!"

"hey calm down!" Ash yelled, stepping in between Misty and the advancing woman. he had no idea what was going on but Misty looked scared, and no one should speak to her like that

"I saw it last night!" the woman shrieked, craning over Ash's shoulder and fighting to get at the girl behind, "I saw you! I'd recognise your face anywhere Misty Waterflower, I thought you were a nice girl! a friend! not a murdering wretch"

"I-I…" Misty didn't know what to say. she knew she had lingered too long, she knew she might have been seen but had no idea that the woman would have recognised her. things were taking a turn for the worst then, the gossip would soon spread.

"look I don't know what the hell you're on about, but you'd better clear off now before I call the police!" Ash shouted, louder than the hysterical woman who shrunk back a little at the rage in the boy's voice.

"you're lucky I haven't done it already!" she shouted back, "Do you have any idea what your friend over there has been up to?! she's a murderer boy, mark my words, she'll get you too as soon as your back is turned…"

that was it. red flashed across Misty's eyes, her anger fuelled by the insinuation. she would never hurt Ash, never, no matter what the circumstances or how much she may suffer, nothing in the world would make her hurt Ash. but would it though? every time she got angry it was like something else took over her, an inner devilry that surfaced and lashed out, completely out of her control. in any case, it was because of this that she lost control now, because of the woman's suggesting that she may hurt Ash and this alternate force inside her kicked in, and she did lash out.  
quick as a flash and in a flap of black she had disappeared from behind Ash, moving too fast for the human eye to follow yet knocking the woman over onto the path as she did so. she had reappeared, standing by the woman's head as she lay, not a millisecond after she had disappeared and was down on her hands and knees, bending closer. inside her own head Misty watched on as a mere spectator and knew what would happen next, could feel the fast-beating pulse and taste the blood before it had even happened. 

"don't do it, don't do it!" she shouted at herself, and then she was back, back in control and Ash was holding her too, helping to restrain what ever power had possessed her, pulling her back.

"leave it Misty, let her go" he panted, tripping them both so that they fell backwards and away from the shocked looking woman on the floor.  
Ash stood up first, in any case Misty looked completely distraught, head in her hands she wasn't going to move anywhere, and so Ash took the opportunity to see off the woman

"go, just go!" he shouted and the woman, pale with fright and shock, got shakily to her feet and stumbled off down the drive, walking into the road before quickening her pace to a run.  
Ash turned back to Misty

"alright…" he panted, "alright what the hell's going on here?"

"I don't know" Misty sobbed "I don't know any more, I can't help it I…I'm so sorry…"  
as Ash looked down at her, curled up on the floor and crying into the grass he felt such a stab of pity as would make his heart melt, and then he was beside her again, holding her close

"ok…it's ok don't worry, you don't have to explain now, just stop crying, everything's ok…"

but it's not ok!" Misty wailed, "nothings ok! it's been complete hell for almost a year now, it gets worse and worse every time a-and I cant control it anymore!"

"what is?! what's wrong, what can't you control?" Ash asked desperately, but the desperation coming more from a desire to end her grief than anything. "please tell me Misty I can't help unless you do!"  
Misty didn't answer though, she just went on crying as Ash held her closer to him, cradling her head gently as she sobbed into his chest.  
they must have sat that way for five minutes at least, Ash feeling completely helpless as was Pikachu who could only sit and watch in puzzlement as Misty cried and Ash tried to comfort her, never once letting go.

well this had hardly been the reunion Ash had imagined, far from it. he hadn't explained why he had come back yet, nothing was happening the way he had planned for it to instead, more and more mysteries were throwing themselves at him, and he was deeply worried. mysteries didn't concern him now though, at the moment all he would or could care about was comforting her, comforting Misty, and he would try for as long as it took to make her happy again.

at long last Misty seemed to be calming. the tears still rolled down her cheeks but her sobs were dying down now into little whimpers, and eventually she was able to sit straight again. Ash helped her and watched her as she sat up, taking in everything about her, the way she held herself now. she had changed a lot since he had last seen her…fashion wise was one thing, yet he had a feeling that the dark travelling cloak was not part of her usual attire, but in all other respects she looked…looked beautiful really, it was all he could think of at the present. he gently reached out a hand and brushed away the last tear from Misty's cheek.  
Misty watched him too as he did this, eyes quickly flitting up and down his frame as he sat with her on the grass, but always she found herself being drawn back to his eyes, those hazel eyes so warm…

"go…" she said quietly. she had not really expected herself to be able to say it, and Ash had certainly not been expecting it

"huh?"

"I…I want you to go, just leave…I don't want to drag you into all of this" Misty said. that was it, she didn't want it, yet she knew it was the only way to ensure his safety, to make sure no harm would come to Ash by her hand.

"forget it, you're in trouble Misty I can see that much, even if you wont tell me what it is, but I'm not leaving you now, I don't want to" Ash replied, and it was clear from the determined look on his face that he meant it and he was not going to back down. there was more than determination on his features however, much more as in that one look he conveyed more than he had really wanted to right now; the care, worry and affection he had for Misty beginning to show through at last.  
Misty sighed and bowed her head. she knew she should insist, she knew she should use that fiery resolve and determination that had for so long been her gift to use in any argument, yet that side had left her almost a year ago now, and she had no force nor will to try and tell him otherwise. perhaps it would be for the best anyway, heaven knew she had wanted to see him again so badly, and now they were together…well perhaps things might turn out well in the end.

"well…if we can't get into yours, and I don't know about you but I'd rather not wait around for that woman to come back…do you wanna come and stay at mine?" Ash asked after a minute or so. the minute had passed in reality, yet for Ash and Misty it didn't seem to have existed at all. observing from the sidelines, Pikachu had been watching the two for the whole time, had seen them staring at each other and sniggered quietly to himself

"errm…stay?" Misty asked, yet it was a hopeful tint to her voice rather than an amused one. getting away from Cerulean would do her good, being with Ash would do her good, somehow she knew it.

"err well I meant…" Ash began, realising that, yet again, he may have let on more than he intended. eventually however the nagging little voice inside him, the one saying 'ask her to stay, you meant to stay!' got the better of him and so he smiled warmly. "yea. my mom wont mind I'm sure, and it'd be great to catch up"

"(on more than just conversation I bet)" Pikachu thought to himself with a grin and a playful nudge at Ash, who turned to see what was wrong with his friend, saw the expression, guessed what was probably going through his mind and scowled. it might be true though…could be true…

"well I dunno…" Misty replied, mentally kicking herself no sooner as she had said it. "no that's not what I meant" she said quickly "I mean…I mean…well I'd love to, really I would but…well are you sure? I mean, I don't want to get in the way or anything…"

"don't worry Misty like I said, mom wouldn't mind and I'd really like it if you came back for a while" Ash said, blushing quite a bright shade of crimson yet smiling nonetheless "for as long as you like" he added quickly

"thanks" Misty replied smiling, her first in a long time before, just out of impulse, leaning forwards and kissing Ash lightly on the cheek. she hung close just for a little longer though, and for once she could say that what kept her close was just her natural desire, the natural attraction rather than what else had drawn her so close to people in the recent months. neither of them moved, neither of them drew away. Ash felt Misty's breathing light and cool against his cheek, could still feel her lips, slightly moist against his skin…

"err…right, sorry" Misty said, pulling away at last.

"sorry?!" Ash exclaimed, not quite able to fathom why Misty would be saying sorry "hey I could get used to that you know"

an awkward silence followed yet again. Ash had not really been thinking when he had said that, his mind had still been taken with that kiss. he had meant it though, whilst he hadn't been thinking he had spoken his feelings, he had really liked that.

"well shall we…?"

"yea we'd better be heading off" Ash and Misty said quickly, anxious to break the ice that seemed to have fallen.

"have you got everything you need?" Ash asked as they stood up, Pikachu jumping to his shoulder.

"well I can ask my sisters to send my Pokemon to professor Oak's lab for me I guess" Misty replied, trying to kick her brain into gear to see if there was anything else she would need. no sooner had she tried however then the most obvious problem became clear "clothes!" she whined. she didn't particularly want her sisters rummaging around and making a mess of her wardrobe, and she was doubtful they would pay to send them straight to Ash's house, so she was a bit stuck

"what about them?" Ash asked, though of course he knew exactly what the problem was, and had already come to a solution. now it was just simply a matter of breaking it to Misty, and he was actually quite nervous…he didn't know why, there was no need to be, yet he was nonetheless. anyhow there was another little tactic he wanted to try, this being the first opportunity he had to test Misty's infamous temper, and so he decided to try a little jibe to see how she would react

"what do you mean 'what about them'?!" Misty asked in disbelief, and Ash's grin only served to get her a little irritated. she didn't try to stop it though, she never had before and in any case this was the first time she had been able to lose her temper, and the first time her mind had not been occupied with darker secrets. being with Ash again promised to be a lot of fun, but there was no reason not to lose her temper…

"well, that travel cloak thing suits you, and you've probably got enough material on it to make clothes for a month, unless you've put on weight and I haven't noticed. shame if you have, I wouldn't be able to call you scrawny anymore" Ash replied with a wink, bracing himself to dodge should Misty attack him in some way, say…with a mallet

"I have not put on weight!" Misty yelled back "and I'm not scrawny!"

"eheh well what can I say, I can't really see you under that cloak thing" Ash coaxed, "it does suit you though, gives you a kind of…homeless quality" he dodged out of the way as Misty raised a hand warningly, however when he turned to face her again she had gone. he blinked and rubbed his eyes, surely Misty couldn't have hidden herself that quickly, it wasn't possible. everything suddenly went black as something heavy landed on him. it felt leathery, like a coat or something, but it had come from the sky

"err Misty?" Ash asked uncertainly, pulling off of his head what turned out to be Misty's travelling cloak. someone tapped his shoulder from behind and, after Ash had turned a full circle, Misty appeared in front of him.

"ello" she said cheerfully, grinning like a lunatic. she hadn't had a chance to joke or have fun for such a long time, she was really enjoying this.

"whoa" Ash exclaimed, staring. the shock was a little to do with this extraordinary feat that Misty seemed to have accomplished, seemingly disappearing yet the rest was just upon seeing her as, well, her.

"what?" Misty asked, curious at the gaze Ash was now giving her.

"you…you look great" Ash replied, "really great"

"oh…thanks" Misty said, embarrassed, blushing hotly. it was Pikachu who broke the tension that had formed again, and as he spoke Ash nodded in agreement

"right yea, we should probably go now. it's quite a long walk back to Pallet" he said

"but what about my clothes?!" Misty replied, a little irritably but then that was to be expected

"ahh yea sorry I forgot about that" Ash said, scratching the back of his head. this was that bit that had got him nervous for some inexplicable reason, yet he wanted to say it, wanted to offer and so he would, "well don't worry about getting clothes, we can stop at a shop or something on the way"

"but I don't have any money" Misty said, looking at Ash curiously, "how can I buy anything?"

"I'll buy them" Ash replied

"but…but Ash we haven't seen each other in ages, do you always go around lending people money? how do you know I'll pay it back?"

"oh c'mon Mist I know you better than that" Ash replied cheerfully, setting off at a brisk pace down the road, Pikachu on his shoulder and Misty tagging along close behind, "besides who said anything about paying me back, just think of it as my present to you"

"present? what for?" Misty asked, quickening her pace a little until she was walking side by side with Ash, so she could get a good look at him to make sure he wasn't trying to trick her in some way.

"Misty stop trying to find problems with everything!" Ash exclaimed in exasperation, "it's my present to you cos I missed you and I'm really glad I've found you again and I wanna get you something. ok?"

"err…yea, yea thanks…thanks a lot Ash" Misty replied smiling again, one which Ash returned.

chapter 3.

Ash, Misty and Pikachu walked down from the gym and into the town. the way they were going would take them through the city centre, where they could find all the shops they would need and then, heading in the same direction, leave the city at the other end and head towards Pallet town. Misty and Ash talked all the way down, and so happy and content were they in each others company that they didn't really notice the other people out and about that morning, which was probably a good thing, as the gossip definitely seemed to have been spreading. people would cross to the other side of the street, or glance in fear or disgust back at them, or at Misty anyway, as they walked down the street yet they didn't care, they didn't notice. Pikachu kept his ears on the conversation and his eyes on the road and paths, just making sure that no one would come and try to cause trouble. no one did however and they continued on their way unhindered.

around an hour or so later and they were leaving Cerulean city, Misty not having allowed Ash to go overboard on her account and she had managed to fit all of her new clothes into two carrier bags. there was one further development before they had quite left the city however, and it came when Ash asked what all the trouble had been about recently. Misty hadn't answered herself, she hadn't really felt comfortable doing so, and so they stopped at the next newsagents and bought a paper.

"twenty three killings?!" Ash exclaimed in surprise

"huh? no, must be out of date it's…it's twenty-four…as of last night" Misty replied, that familiar sickening feeling in her throat as she remembered. so far since Ash had been back she had managed to forget it, forget everything. she had been herself again, just been the normal Misty and yet now, at the mere mention of what had happened…of what she had done, she was sinking back into the depression that had so occupied her of late.

"hmm…a vampire eh?" Ash said quietly to himself, not sure whether to laugh or be genuinely concerned, "hey Misty you know, if I didn't know you better, I'd say that vampire person was you"  
Misty looked at him, and found him gazing at her with a strange look on his face, did he know? he didn't look scared or angry though, didn't look as though he thought her to be disgusting…no, no he couldn't know.  
Ash had turned away by this point and was looking through the row of newspapers, looking for an up-to-date copy. he found one and bought it, and then they left the shop. it was only once they were outside the city that Ash spoke again though, and as he did so he stopped and put a hand on Misty's shoulder

"Misty, this photo" he said, pointing to a shot that must have been taken by one of the people on the street last night, "that person looks quite like you ya know, I mean, who else has a coat like that?"

"I dunno, loads of people" Misty replied, on her guard at once and ready to flee. she was fighting back tears too, she didn't want to run, not from him but if he had found out about her then she would have no choice…

"calm down it's ok" Ash said, and there was something soothing about his voice that made Misty relax in spite of herself, "I never said it was you did I? look I just want you to know that if there's anything you want to tell me then you can ok? anything at all, and I'll help you through it, you know that right?"

"…thanks" Misty replied, looking at Ash with an expression that told him more than he knew her words would. she wanted to tell him something, he knew that yet he also knew that she would probably need time for her to come to trust anyone, even him, enough to tell…

"whenever you're ready, but if you don't want to talk about it then that's fine by me, it'll wait" Ash said gently, and then they continued walking.

they were both silent for some time after that, though Ash was just waiting for Misty, to give her time to think things through. Misty was doing a lot of thinking. she was torn between her desires to tell Ash, to share and to accept his help, and her desire to keep him out of it, to keep him safe. above all of that though was a suspicion. she couldn't even be sure that Ash did suspect her, he had certainly not been the deductive type the last time she had seen him, yet that had been a while ago. he had grown there was no doubt about that, grown more attractive but could it be, perhaps, that he had grown in more than just his looks? still, until she was sure then she wouldn't tell him, she couldn't. though if he did, if he had guessed, then she had reason to be grateful to him. he genuinely wanted to help her, he wasn't repulsed by the idea of what she had done, didn't back away or try to turn her in, and she should thank him, she wanted to thank him, but again she had to be sure that this was the case…it was confusing, she would just have to wait and see.

"it's complicated" she said suddenly, and Ash snapped his head around to look at her again. he had not been expecting her to say anything, and if she did then he had thought she would change the subject

"ok…" he said, waiting patiently. they were still walking and making good progress, but again it was Pikachu who had his attention on the road, Ash and Misty had eyes only for each other.

"I cant really explain it…not yet anyway, but I want to, I really do but…but I cant. you can wait cant you?" Misty asked, observing Ash's reactions as closely as he was observing hers.

"as long as it takes for you to feel comfortable" Ash answered with a smile, and cuffed her on the shoulder.

"if…and this is just if, it was me, but it wasn't my fault and I couldn't help it, what would you do?" Misty asked quickly, and then just wished she had kept her mouth shut. she winced, not daring to bring herself to look at Ash yet, in the end, she did. she hadn't managed to keep her eyes off of him since they had met and it was unlikely to change.

"well I'd want to help of course" Ash replied cheerfully, "and no, I wouldn't turn you in or anything. if you said you couldn't help it then I'd believe you, and I'd try to help…but then like you said, this is 'if' it was you anyway"

"oh yea, yea of course" Misty replied, and then the two of them smiled. it was kind of surreal in a way, that they were able to behave like this about such a serious issue, but then that had always been one of the factors that made their relationship special. they had been friends pretty much from the moment they had met, and would continue to be so, they could only grow closer over time and so, if Ash said he would help, then Misty believed him, and vice versa.

the rest of the journey passed, not quickly but not slowly either, and the conversation soon turned back to more light-hearted matters. neither of them would admit it, but they were both afraid of what would happen if their previous line of conversation had developed, if Misty had confessed for example, and so both were keen to move on to one of the many other topics and questions they had for each other, to begin to catch up with what had happened.

"…so why did you come back anyways? I mean, apart from wanting a break, I'd never imagined you to just stop your journey like that" Misty asked, something that had been bugging her for some time now.

"well two other reasons mainly" Ash replied, "You know what the date is?"

"err no, I don't"

"September the first" Ash informed her, giving her a playful pinch

"hey what was that for?!" Misty asked in outrage

"well it's the first of the month isn't it? it's tradition" Ash laughed, but then yelped as Misty thumped him one on the arm "ouch what the hell was that for, that was hard!"

"sorry" Misty replied, trying not to laugh herself, "but it goes pinch punch doesn't it?"

"right…yea it does" Ash replied miserably, rubbing his arm. he stopped however as he felt someone else's hand under his, Misty's gentle fingers carefully massaging the point where she had struck, her hand cool against his skin…

"feel better now?" Misty asked softly. she didn't really know what she was doing to be honest, she just felt a desire to do it and so she did

"yea…yea much better" Ash said, but he placed his hand on top of hers as she made to move away "stay…" he said softly, "I like it"

"what were the reasons?" Misty asked, not moving her hand from Ash's arm as, though she was not sure whether to admit it yet or not, she liked it too

"huh?"

"the reasons you came back, you never finished speaking?" Misty prompted

"oh right" Ash said, suddenly remembering where they had left off the conversation, "firstly it's my birthday on the eighth" he said, grinning at the shocked look on Misty's face "don't worry, I rarely remember it myself"

"ok…ok well I'm gonna get something special for you then" Misty replied, regaining her composure. she and Ash were closer together now than they had realised, standing facing each other with Misty's hand still on Ash's arm and his hand on top of hers "and the other reason?"

"the other reason…" Ash began this was it, this was the real reason he had come back, it just needed the courage to say it "I just came to…to tell 'someone' something"

"tell who what?" Misty asked, unconsciously taking a step closer to him

"to tell…to tell you that…" he was about to say it, it was on the tip of his tongue yet just as the words were about to spill a cars horn sounded on the road behind him and…

"Ash honey you're back! and Misty too, it's lovely to see you both again!"

"hey mom!" Ash called back as the car pulled to a stop next to them

"hop in, I'll give you a lift back, you can tell me about your trip" Mrs Ketchum said

"thanks" Ash replied before turning back to Misty. the two of them had stepped hurriedly apart as the car approached, yet Ash could not let the conversation be left off at that point, he had to give something, some hint.

"I'll tell you later, it'll be better then anyway" he said finally. Misty nodded and they both stepped into the car, taking the back seat next to each other, Misty pulling the door shut behind her.  
the car drove off, leaving behind on the road so many things that were left unsaid, so many possibilities…well at least they were not gone for good, and Ash was right, it would be better to say it later, more time to prepare.

chapter 4

the chatter in the car drifted in and out of Misty's ears without her paying much attention. had she and Ash really been that close to each other? had all of that really happened or had she just dreamt it. certainly it was the stuff of dreams, and she had never imagined herself to be in that position again, not since she and Ash had parted the last time.

"and how are you Misty dear? I hear there's been some trouble in Cerulean" came Mrs Ketchum's voice, floating into earshot and Misty blinked a few times before answering

"err I'm fine…fine thanks Mrs Ketchum" she stammered. looking around the car Misty caught Ash's glance and he winked. Misty quickly drew her glance away and sat back in the chair, blushing. had she been paying more attention, she may have heard Mrs Ketchum chuckle as she observed the two through the rear-view mirror, noting Ash's wink and Misty's shying away.

"so Ash honey what have you been doing on your travels?" she asked

"same old really. battling people, winning the battles…"

"just like normal then" Misty whispered quietly, or so she thought, but the rest of the car was also quite quiet and her voice carried further than she would have liked, reaching the ears of Ash and even Mrs Ketchum and still just audible. Ash spluttered over the rest of his sentence, also blushing a little now.

"and what about the rest?" Mrs Ketchum pushed, "has my grown up boy found a girlfriend yet?" she had to fight back laughing. it must be some natural mothering instinct to embarrass your son in front of the girl he like she presumed, least ways she had certainly managed that as Ash went bright red, but also more as he glanced quickly at Misty too, she glancing quickly back. the two met each other's eyes, and it seemed as though what ever was going to be said earlier had just passed between them in that snap second. they smiled briefly before both turning and looking at the floor. Mrs Ketchum smiled too and proceeded to go off about life in Pallet, asking the occasional question though not expecting an answer, and she didn't leave any time for them either. so the remnant of the journey passed, and in a couple of hours they were back, pulling into the drive at Ash's house in Pallet town.  
everything was quiet and peaceful as they stepped out of the car as it always was in Pallet town. it was so out of the way, the prospect of gossip reaching here from Cerulean was minimal and as Misty realised this she felt a weight lift from her shoulders. she took a deep breath of the cool, clean air and stretched. perhaps here she would get better, perhaps here she would be able to at least forget all that had been happening. of course, she knew she only had a few days before her thirst began to rise again, before she would need to hunt again for a new victim, and that worried her. she didn't want to bring pain to the people of Pallet, least of all to Ash, but would she really be able to stop herself when the time came?

"c'mon Misty, let's go inside" came Ash's voice, and then he was at her side again, smiling that warm smile with those twinkling hazel eyes… well, she could ignore it for a while. better to try and make the most of the time she had, to enjoy herself for once, and so she would. it would come of course, the time would come when she would become a danger to everyone again, but she had made up her mind what she would do now, so better to make the most of the good times whilst they lasted. she was with Ash, after a few years apart they were finally back again. he had an effect on her now that she had never known before; enticing, intoxicating – something strange yet wonderful at the same time and it made her feel all warm and bubbly inside. her daylight sickness she had pretty much forgotten about already, it just didn't seem to exist when she was around him.

"err Misty? earth to Misty!" came Ash's voice again, and this time he succeeded in snapping Misty back to reality.

"huh?"

"shall we go in?" Ash asked again, looking at Misty with an amused expression on his face. Mrs Ketchum had already gone inside and was now watching the two from the kitchen window, discretely of course. Pikachu had gone inside too, the prospect of the first decent meal for goodness knows how long making his stomach rumble. he was surprised that it was not doing the same to Ash, it normally would have done, only now Ash seemed to desire something else above food, which was probably why he and Misty were still standing outside now.

"oh right…yea sorry" Misty replied, blushing, before following Ash towards the house. she stopped him on the doorstep though, looking him in the eyes as she asked a question that had begun bugging at her "Ash you're sure you don't mind me staying? I mean I don't want…"

"Misty you wont get in the way!" Ash said, grinning broadly "and I 'would' mind if you weren't here. listen I wanted to tell you something for ages now, and I almost managed it back there on the road… anyway I don't want to say it now, I wanna save it for a special occasion but even if I didn't…even if there wasn't this thing I wanted to say then I'd still want you here cos you're my best friend"

"thanks" Misty replied, smiling again. she had been smiling so much that day that her jaw was beginning to ache, yet she would do it anyway simply because it was the most natural way of showing how she felt at the moment "hey that special occasion…"

"it'll come when it comes" Ash replied simply

"hmm that's deep" Misty commented, giving him a sideways glance, "any more enlightening observations you feel like sharing brother Ketchum?" she laughed. Ash did too but there was one thing nagging at him, but those three words he had resolved to keep for the special occasion whenever that would be, and so, as much as he wanted to share it, he kept his mouth shut.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you two doing out there? Come inside, it's getting cold!" came Mrs Ketchum's voice from inside the house

"Oh great, she's probably gonna be fussing over us for ever now" Ash moaned. Misty grinned and the two walked in through the door, attempting to do so at the same time yet the narrow doorway did not allow for easy movement, and it was a bit of a squeeze to get through. Mrs Ketchum had come out of the kitchen and into the corridor to see what was taking the two so long, yet when she walked through the door she saw Ash and Misty, both in the doorway and apparently stuck. She didn't move though, as the two were staring into each others eyes, so being pressed together did not seem to bother the two as it once would have done then.  
Neither Ash nor Misty were particularly bothered about being squashed, their senses were alive to each other at the moment as the close contact seemed to have the same effect as Misty's kissing Ash on the cheek earlier. They were getting closer now too, if that was possible, as they found themselves inexorably drawn as close as possible, lips tingling… it wasn't easy to tell what happened next, but it looked like as one of the two tried to move into a more comfortable position they tripped, and as a result Ash and Misty were unceremoniously toppled out of the doorway and onto the floor, the moment of magic gone.  
Ash looked up to the sound of laughter from down the hall and found Mrs Ketchum, Pikachu and Mr. Mime too standing there sniggering

"Err just tripped" he muttered, barely audible as he stood up and held out a hand to Misty to help her do likewise.

"well if you two can keep off of each other for a little bit then dinner is ready, and Ash I want to talk to you about what you want to do for your birthday" Mrs Ketchum said, the first of the three to recover from laughing and leading the way into the kitchen. Pikachu followed and Mr. Mime bustled off to continue sweeping, leaving Ash and Misty alone in the corridor again. They both knew that they should probably go into the kitchen now to avoid suspicion yet both had so much they wanted to say…so much they wanted to do. Their eyes locked again briefly, yet neither Ash nor Misty could summon the courage to say or do what had been on their minds. In the end it was Ash who broke the silence, nervous as he was he felt the need to say something, it would just be a question of what came out.

"I…err you look beautiful" he said quickly, and gulped. That may not have been the best thing to say in the circumstances, yet neither of them were feeling very eloquent at that moment so it was to be expected "by the way" Ash added, rather pointlessly

"err thanks…so do you" Misty replied, and then realised that this may sound like quite an odd thing to say to a sixteen year old boy, but floundered when she tried to think of a word to use instead. "I mean you look…err… I dunno what do I say to a boy?" she asked, giving a defeated smile

"Dunno, I've never had to" Ash replied and Misty chuckled

"Oh sarcasm well done Ash!" she said patronisingly, "but you do know it's the lowest form of wit right?"  
The tension between the two seemed to be abating now; it had taken long enough after all. Had they continued the way they had been going then neither of them would have managed to get three sensible words out of each other for the rest of the evening, and that was probably not a very good way to go about catching up on the others life, let alone anything else that Ash or Misty might want to say to each other.

"It's on the table!" came Mrs Ketchum's voice out of the kitchen making the two in the corridor jump. Yet again they had forgotten what they were supposed to be doing, and bolted to the door as quickly as possible to sit at the table.

Dinner was quite a quiet meal as things went, very different for Ash who had been eating from the camp fire now for a long time. Misty was more accustomed to it, there being tables at the gym yet there was rarely any form of social event; her sisters were rarely there and when they did they never ate together, and so Misty was often left to fend for herself. She didn't mind, but then she never really ate at the table either as she couldn't…or didn't want, to have to get used to sitting at chairs and tables again, preferring the much simpler method of eating wherever and whenever she could, just like when she had been travelling with Ash. Mrs Ketchum didn't try to break the silence either, content with watching the two and how they behaved around each other. Ash was her only son, and as such she had never seen or even really thought about Ash getting himself a girlfriend, how he may act with, to and around her, and it was really quite amusing watching the two now, eating quite slowly as their eyes often drifted from the plate to the face of the other, and every now and then they would meet each others eyes and look away quickly, blushing.  
Eventually though the painful formalities of dinnertime ended as Mrs Ketchum stood up to clear the plates away. Ash had eventually managed to eat all of his, nothing unusual there except the amount of time it had taken him to do it. Misty hadn't eaten anywhere near as much, which would have been understandable but the peas and other greens hadn't been touched, not even the potatoes. The steak had gone though, and Mrs Ketchum thought it odd, assuming that it was Misty being a little image conscious that stopped her from eating everything, that it was the meat and not the veg that had gone…no she was probably just being too picky, the poor girl could eat what she wanted, but even so Mrs Ketchum was curious and tried to ask subtly

"Oh were the peas not cooked properly?" she asked, trying not to sound particularly interested. Such was the results of her efforts however that she didn't see Ash look up at this statement, glancing quickly from Misty to the plate and back again. He didn't say anything though, he had promised not to, but he was still trying to figure out the whole thing and the conclusion he was fast drawing to…it was ridiculous but somehow Ash couldn't shake the idea from his head. Instead though he decided that changing the subject would be wise, in any case Misty looked unsure how to answer.

"Err mom wasn't there something else you wanted to speak to me about?" he asked

"Oh yes of course!" Mrs Ketchum exclaimed, this taking priority over her earlier queries. "Now it's your birthday soon so, is there anything special you want to do? Not seventeen every day after all, but I didn't want to plan anything in advance just in case you didn't want to do it"

"Err…well…" Ash began, thinking hard. His looked around the room, trying hard to think of something…or something other than what he was currently thinking anyway, yet every time he tried his thoughts drifted back to Misty. His eyes too, flitting around but always coming back to rest on that one place, that one person…

"Or perhaps Misty has some ideas? If you don't have any Ash" Mrs Ketchum said with a barely concealed grin as Misty went bright red.  
"I could ask everyone round, you know how the town likes a party" she suggested in the end, not wanting to let the two squirm for too long

"Naa, I'd rather just have something small, just us four" Ash said after a slight pause, "oh and Mr. Mime if he wants to come" he added quickly, noticing the Pokemon standing at the door looking miserable. Mr Mime's expression immediately brightened and he twirled his broom in his hands briefly before disappearing around a corner and out of sight.

"Oh just us? You're sure Ash? Because I can organise something bigger for you if you want, but then I understand if you want it to be…special" Mrs Ketchum said, glancing up from where she had started the washing up to look at Ash.

"nope I'm sure" Ash replied with a smile, "Brock might come around for a bit, not like him to forget but otherwise…otherwise present company is all I could want" he went a little pink, but not noticeably so.

"Well if you're sure" Mrs Ketchum replied, "anyway I'm going out now; shopping and then I have a few more things to do so I might not be back til late. Don't stay up too late you two will you? I'll leave you to figure out sleeping arrangements…"

"Mom!"

"Sorry" Mrs Ketchum laughed at the two brightly blushing teens, "anyway I'll see you later, or tomorrow, depending on what time you get to sleep. I stress the word sleep…"

"MOM!"

"Bye!" Mrs Ketchum called, and a few seconds later the door shut. Everything was silent for a few minutes, no one really knowing what to say to break the tension that seemed to have formed. Ash and Misty were suffering particularly badly from this; what were they supposed to do alone in the house?! They had needed someone to keep them in check, could they really trust themselves…

"Err…so, what do you wanna do for the rest of the evening?" Ash asked eventually, not the best question in the current situation. Pikachu spluttered trying not to laugh, and Misty went, if possible, even redder than before.

"Erm…I…dunno really, up to you" Misty replied eventually

"Naa up to you"

"You"

"You"

"You!"

"Alright chill out, your head looks like it's on fire when you're angry" 

"Oh you're gonna pay for that Ash Ketchum!" Misty said, reaching for her mallet… she stopped, Ash's hand were on her arms, pinning them to her sides to stop her getting at her beloved weapon. She could have managed it, but she didn't want to, she wanted to see what would happen next.

"I've wanted to do this for so long…" Ash said quietly, leaning closer and closer until… a bang, the clatter of the door and then his mothers voice came from out in the hall

"Sorry I'm back; the car broke down, stupid thing. I tried to get someone to look at it but I've got a wait two days. Two days! Anyway so…oh, sorry, am I interrupting something?" Mrs Ketchum stopped speaking as she entered the kitchen and caught sight of Ash and Misty, who had not moved away quickly enough.

"Errm no, nothing" Ash and Misty said together, stepping apart and trying to look innocent.

"Oh…well if you're sure. Say, shall we all watch a film or something tonight? I've got Pride and Prejudice…"

"Oh mom please no" Ash pleaded

"Oh…well ok, but there's lots more so who wants to choose?"

"I'll go have a look" Misty said quietly before leaving the room. Ash watched her as she left. She looked so graceful even now, and so beautiful…

"You like her then" Mrs Ketchum said unexpectedly, breaking Ash's train of thought and making him jump

"Huh? Oh right, well yea of course I do, she's my best friend" Ash replied, his gaze still trained through the door and into the lounge where Misty was knelt over the DVD basket. "…more than my best friend really"

"Aww my little Ash is growing up" Mrs Ketchum said, a little too loudly and Ash had a sneaky suspicion that her voice had carried through to where Misty was knelt, though if she had heard then she didn't show it.

"Mom shush, why do you have to be so embarrassing?" Ash moaned

"I'm your mother, it's what I do" Mrs Ketchum replied, "So have you…"

"No!" Ash cut in quickly, guessing what she might have been about to ask

"But have you…what's the term now…asked her out?"

"No I haven't" Ash replied, a little irritably, "and I don't actually know why I'm even having this conversation with you"

"Because I'm interested"

"Well don't be" Ash left the kitchen and made his way into the lounge. Misty rose from where she had been browsing the films as he entered and when he looked at her she shrugged

"Not sure, someone else choose" she said, sinking into the squashy leather sofa

"Well I don't know, I haven't watched a film for ages, don't even know what we've got" Ash replied, sinking in next to her "but this is a new sofa I know that" he added. Ash didn't intend it, though he couldn't really complain, but as he jumped back onto the sofa the sinking effect from where he landed made Misty fall over on top of him. Neither of them moved, neither of them said anything. this was a strange situation they found themselves in now, but it was actually quite comfortable as Misty lay now with her head on Ash's lap; it was relaxing really. That was until Mrs Ketchum came into the room anyway, and then the two had to quickly move apart again.

"Oh? Has no one chosen anything?"

"Err nope" Misty replied, trying to act as though nothing had happened and succeeding in looking very guilty in the process

"Well you'd better hurry up, it's getting late" Mrs Ketchum fussed.

"What does that matter?" Ash asked in surprise, looking at his mother with a suspicious frown

"well you've had a long trip back today, you could use a good nights sleep" Mrs Ketchum replied, and continued before Ash could voice his complaint "I know I said I wouldn't mind you staying up but that was because I wouldn't be here and I knew you'd probably have stayed up"

"But mom that's not fair, just cos you're not out tonight, why should that change anything?!"

"Ash the more time you spend arguing the less time you'll have to watch a film" Mrs Ketchum said in that annoying tone of voice that parents always used when speaking to six year olds, and Ash decided he should probably take offence to that.

"She's right you know" Misty whispered, grinning, clearly just trying to get on his nerves before he found a way to get on hers

"I'm not three! Surely I can stay up past…what time is it?"

"About ten" Mrs Ketchum replied

"Already?"

"Oh how the time flies" Misty said drearily. She was actually quite tired, her sleep out doors had not been easy despite the fact that she was completely exhausted, yet she didn't want to appear tired now, she never did.

"So do you want to watch anything or not?" Mrs Ketchum asked

"Well I…oh I dunno, what have we got?" Ash asked miserably, quite put out at the news that he would have to go to bed so soon

"Well just the usual, but I have all of your tournaments on tape, want to watch one?"

"Err no thanks" Ash replied, he hated watching himself on TV, particularly if the particular tournament culminated in him losing, no matter what the circumstances.

"Well… I might go to sleep if you don't mind" Misty put in after a spell of silence in which Ash and his mom seemed to be engaged in some sort of staring match

"Oh are you sure dear?"

"Yea thanks, I'm quite tired" Misty replied, nearly yawning

"Ok, you'll have to share Ash's room, I hope you don't mind, but the house isn't that big"

"Err well I…no, no I don't mind" Misty replied hastily, not sure whether she did or not to be honest. Obviously the…idea was good, it was nice and not something she hadn't imagined in the past…but she was nervous too, she couldn't know what would happen.

"Ok then that's settled, Ash you get the spare mattress then…" Mrs Ketchum began, switching into organisation mode

"But…" Ash tried

"It fits on the floor doesn't it?"

"Yea but…"

"So that's settled then, unless anyone has any objections?" Mrs Ketchum finally stopped, giving Ash the evil eye as though daring him to try and argue

"Well…no, no that's fine" Ash replied, coming around to the idea. It was not the threat of an argument with his mom, Misty was far worse when crossed, but then did he really mind?

Around half an hour later and Misty was lying in bed, in Ash's bed, feeling very self-conscious. Ash had gone to the bathroom to get changed, and so Misty was left alone in the room that was hardly used, her mind racing. it was quite a cold night, yet Misty felt as though she were in a sauna, she was boiling but it was coming from inside not out. She hadn't stopped blushing since she entered the room, but Ash had been too busy doing the same to notice. They were both quite flushed and neither realised that the other was in the same state.  
Ash came back into the room a little later, and the first thing he noticed were the aqua-marine eyes twinkling in the light from the hall behind him. he was about to make his way across the room, only remembering at the last second though that he was not to be in his bed tonight, his bed that was now calling to him more than it had ever done before, but he must be on the mattress, he had to. He shut the door, plunging the room into darkness and tried to find his way across the floor, somehow messy even now though he had not used it in years. He stubbed his foot painfully and tripped… he had landed on something soft, a mattress, but not his on the floor. He could just about see Misty in the darkness, lying next to him in the bed.  
Misty had watched Ash since he had come in; taking in everything she could in the semi-darkness. he looked…good, he really did, but it was only now as he lay so close to her that the intoxicating feeling really took hold. her eyes flitted up his body, chest bare and rising and falling with his breathing, which was fast now as they were so close…his face, those warm hazel eyes and lips enticing, drawing her in… they were getting closer, already it was just the natural instinct, something they had longed to do for so long, the passion that had never gone away even during their time apart, only to surge now that they were finally back together. Ash shifted, rolling closer but then…wham he slipped, toppling out of the bed and landing on the mattress on the floor. They lay in silence for some time, taking deep and trembling breaths as they each tried to soothe their nerves. That had been close, mere centimetres more and they would have kissed, kissed for the first time and who knew what that would lead to. As it was, fate it seemed had stopped them, and now they simply lay thinking of what they had nearly done, and what could have happened.

"Well…goodnight then" Ash eventually whispered from the darkness

"Goodnight Ash…sweet dreams" Misty replied. There was the rustling of covers and then silence, but neither of them slept, not at first anyway. though it was so dark there was nothing much to see, both Ash and Misty lay, eyes open and facing each other for some time, the last image of that moment playing through in their minds. It took about an hour for Ash to eventually drift off to sleep, but Misty remained awake for a while longer. There was something odd happening to her now, a clarity that seemed to be taking over her vision. It was more than her eyes simply adjusting to the light, because things seemed to be getting brighter and clearer with every second. It was colourless, yet Misty could see now through the darkness, and knew that no matter how much she tried to hide it or forget about it, there was no denying what she was, and what she was still becoming. Still as she looked over the edge of the bed and down to the floor, none of this seemed to matter. She could see Ash, his sleeping face looking so peaceful, so loveable… keeping as quiet as possible; Misty slipped out of bed and alighted on the floor, bare feet making no sound as she tiptoed lightly across the small stretch of carpet between bed and mattress. She got down to her knees, gently lifting up the edge of the blankets and slipping inside. She felt better now; better than she had been for a long time as she lay next to the sleeping form of Ash in the darkness. He had his back to her but that didn't matter, she was so close to him now it was perfect. As a last act before she went to sleep, Misty put her arms around him, pressing herself to his warm body. She shut her eyes, and drifted off into sleep.  
The morning would dawn to silence as the two slept on, and continued sleeping well into the afternoon. when they awoke there was bound to be more blushing, more uncomfortable and tense moments, but for now at least they were close and peaceful, undisturbed by any troubling or embarrassing thoughts, they were together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

Life in Pallet town over the next few days had little or no events of note, proceeding much as life in the small town often did. People would keep themselves to themselves mostly, at least until the prospect for a social gathering would arise in which case the small populace were more than happy to oblige. It was for this reason that, should Ash, Misty or anyone else in the Ketchum household decide to embark upon a voyage to the outside world, they received little more than a friendly greeting from anyone they happened to pass. Mrs Ketchum was an exception of course, being a long standing resident of the town she was well known and liked amongst the people, and so would often stop for a chat if she happened upon someone she knew, which was nearly anyone given the close-knit nature of the town's community. Ash was fairly well known given that he was the son of Delia Ketchum and one of the towns only celebrities of note, second only to the reputation of Gary Oak, a fact that still irritated him quite a bit, and so he received just a friendly 'hello' and a little development of the conversation, usually just things like 'how have you been?' and 'good to see you again, I hear you've been doing well in Sinnoh' et cetera et cetera. Misty got more puzzled glances than anything, she being a gym leader there was a certain reputation preceding her, and her presence in the small town of Pallet was the subject of some speculation, however this was usually confined to the pub, or perhaps a group of gossiping housewives. even in these scenarios though it was passed off simply as a 'because she is' type argument, and so was left in peace for the most part, getting a polite and friendly 'hello' whenever she happened to pass someone. there was of course a little mention of the trouble in Cerulean, the news having travelled most of the land by now yet again the population of Pallet had little to do with the problems of other places; it didn't affect them and so may as well have been little more than a myth or story book tale.

So Ash and Misty passed away the time doing very little, a relief for them both though neither would have realised it. Ash had forgotten just what it felt like not to have to go anywhere, to walk places and do things, and was quite enjoying the time of peace in which he could sit for entire days with his feet up, only moving when he had to or when the stillness became boring. Misty too welcomed this peace, being away from the duties of the gym but also Cerulean city as a whole. She had become too familiar with the dark alleyways and side streets of her home city, and for all the wrong reasons. The cobbled roads, terraced housing and crowds of fearful looking people wondering around in groups lest they have their throats, or various other anatomical aspects of their persons removed. The rumours, fears and general atmosphere of the city were simply non-existent here in Pallet, and it felt good to be away from it all.  
For both of them though there was the additional factor affecting them and that was simply a result of them being around each other again. Both of them had missed each other whilst they were apart, rarely going a day without having their minds wonder to what the other would be doing, yet this sudden transition from memory and thought to physical reality was affecting them more than they could have imagined. they were nervous and cautious around each other right from the start when Ash had woken up to find Misty right beside him, arms around him, hair loose and tickling his skin whilst her chest rose and sank slowly, steadily, breathing calm and asleep. when one was asleep and the other awake, such as in this situation then there were no nerves, the word 'uncomfortable' not appearing in any dictionary as the one whose senses were alive and awake, in this case Ash, would experience nothing short of a sense of bliss, a time when they could return the feelings of the other without having to worry about repercussions and problems. Ash had done exactly this, shifting carefully to face Misty, her arms still around him as they had been when she had first gone to sleep, and gently placing his arms around her in return, head resting against hers and then he had drifted off again, slowly, in perfect harmony.  
When they woke up in this position there was still that sense of comfort and bliss, but now they would both be too self-conscious and nervous to really enjoy it and at the slightest hint that there maybe someone, i.e. Mrs Ketchum, coming up the stairs they would role apart and act as though nothing had happened. For the majority of the days leading up to Ash's birthday this scenario had been repeated, and when they were awake and out and about Ash and Misty would rarely speak to each other, though they had so much they wanted to say. Always present were the memories and feelings they experienced from being so close to each other, yet it was this fact and the embarrassment they both felt that would make them feel so uncomfortable. It was a shame really, they wanted things to be easy between them, they wanted to be together too yet their own mindsets would not allow them to, they weren't ready.

So things continued until the morning, or rather afternoon, of September the eighth, Ash's birthday. Mornings had been virtually non-existent for Ash and Misty, both of whom were now firmly into the adolescent routine of skipping the first half of the day in favour of the second. any time they did have in the morning was either when one was awake and the other asleep, or if they were both awake then they were simply lying together in silence, letting the moment last as long as possible before the embarrassment set in. September the eighth presented few changed early on in the day.

Misty awoke first this time, smiling as she felt Ash's arms around her. She turned around slowly to face him, and as she did so his hazel eyes opened a little.

"Morning" Ash said groggily, returning the sleepy smile Misty was giving him. For some reason today seemed…felt different, as though something in him had changed. they had never spoken in the mornings running up to this day, though both had wanted to, yet now Ash felt…he felt a sense of ease that had been missing from their relationship thus far, and it felt good to be able to speak without fear of embarrassment around the next corner

"happy birthday" Misty said quietly. she leaned forwards and planted a soft kiss, not on the cheek, but on Ash's lips this time. there was a warmth flooding between the two now, Misty too feeling that natural sense of ease that she had been so longing to feel from the moment they had met again. the kiss was short, but it was just what the two had wanted to do for a long time now, and somehow it just felt so right that they couldn't resist closing the gap again, just for a second…and a little longer… in the end what had began as a quick trickle of affection fast became a stream and then a flood, the feelings and emotions the two shared combining in one moment of lust in which there were no restraints, no holes (or tongues to be precise) barred. it didn't last as long as either of them would have wanted it to however as there came a knock on the door, and no sooner had it ceased than the handle began to turn…  
both Ash and Misty, lips still locked together suddenly blushed bright red, eyes widened in shock and alarm, and just before the door opened Ash managed to roll out of the bed, landing with a thud on the floor and proceeded to try and get under the blankets again and look as though he was sleeping. he was partially successful, however when it came to the blankets he made a bit of a mess of it, getting thoroughly tangled up but he had no time to correct his position before the door opened fully and Mrs Ketchum stepped into the room, a large chocolate cake, a champagne bottle and three glasses perched precariously on a tray which she was supporting, very professionally, on one hand.

"happy birthday Ash!"

"err hey mom, thanks" Ash managed to say. he was quite uncomfortable, the position he was in fast making him ache and that was without the hot feeling in his cheeks, and that maddening tingling in his lips which he was having to fight, to fight that overwhelming urge to meet her again, to finish what they had barely started…

"you look like you had a rough night" Mrs Ketchum commented, noting Ash's rather strenuous looking position

"your telling me, it was almost impossible to sleep with him tossing and turning every minute" Misty lied, making a huge deal out of rubbing her eyes and yawning, before grinning and giving a quick wink that only Ash could pick up on.

"well look I brought these, I'll take them down for you when you're ready. Brock called from Pewter city by the way and said happy birthday, he'll drop by if he can but he's quite busy today" Mrs Ketchum said, before turning and taking the tray away with her, shutting the door as she left.

"damn it she could have at least left the champagne" Ash mumbled, breathing a sigh of relief as he finally managed to untangle himself from the blankets. he turned to find Misty still looking at him, a bizarre expression on her face that, dreamy-like.  
"you alright?" he asked, breaking the silence

"huh? yea…yea I'm fine" Misty replied, blinking once or twice just to bring herself back to the present

"what were you thinking?" Ash grinned as a guilty expression began to emerge on Misty's face

"nothing much" she replied, a blatant lie

"you sure?" Ash persisted

"well…I dunno I guess I was just thinking about us…about you" Misty answered

"what about us?" there was silence again, this time the silence wasn't accompanied by the embarrassment. there was still tension but it was tension of a different nature, an electric line running between the two as they gazed into each others eyes.

"I…nothing, it doesn't matter now, I'll tell you later" Misty replied, and Ash sighed.

"ah fine then, if you're gonna insist on being difficult…" he began, but laughed just to show he was joking as Misty's eyes flashed anger.

"c'mon you two lunch is on the table!" came Mrs Ketchum's voice from downstairs.

"coming!" Ash called back, and then turned back to Misty "guess we'd better get dressed then, I'll go to the bathroom if you…" he stopped. Misty was looking at him in a way which told him she knew exactly what he was thinking, what he wanted.

"don't, stay, no need to go anywhere else" she said quietly.

"but that would mean…" Ash began, but stopped as he picked up Misty's meaningful expression. "well fair enough then" he stood up and crossed to the draw where, unless his mom had reorganised everything in his absence, he should find what he was looking for. he stopped though, mainly due to a lack of any movement at all from the bed. he turned and found Misty still staring at him, that dreamy expression back on her face.  
"wait a minute" Ash began, unable to contain a grin "you're just gonna lay there and watch me aren't you!"

"oh he's a genius too!" Misty replied. Ash thought she was being sarcastic yet that dreamy smile on her face was not her usual expression when being witty.

"as well as what?" Ash asked

"huh?"

"well you said 'too' and that usually means there's something else as well"

"oh…err nothing" Misty replied, going a little pink in the cheeks

"reeeally?" Ash pushed, giving Misty a suggestive wink that was bound to get her annoyed

"I…what…? you!" it was quite remarkable just how quickly she was able to switch moods like that, rage snapping into action as she caught Ash's hint. more remarkable though was the speed in which she left the bed, in fact Ash could not say for sure that he had actually seen her move, for the next thing he knew he was on the floor (or mattress) and Misty was on top of him. he could feel her hair tickling his skin but it didn't factor, it might as well not have been there since all of his senses were now tuned to her. her warmth, her scent, the lingering taste of her lips on his…her shining eyes…

"will you two hurry up?! the food's getting cold!" Mrs Ketchum shouted up the stairs, "don't make me come up there!"

"of for… we're coming!" Ash called, before his attention was completely taken again by the beautiful girl currently on top of him, certainly a phrase he would never have even dreamed of being able to say until now, when it was actually happening.

"later?" Misty asked quietly, and Ash didn't have to question what she meant, he knew.

"yea" he replied. they were both speaking in whispers, but they were not afraid of being over heard, this was just one of the effects that their newfound closeness seemed to have, and probably would for a long time to come.

chapter 6.

the day passed all too quickly for Ash, who couldn't ever remember feeling quite this good on a birthday. this at least rivalled his tenth, when he had first set out on his Pokemon journey and the light and hopeful feeling he had had in his heart then, and was now feeling again. it was odd though, when he was ten he would have never thought that something like this would ever make him feel this way, that she would ever make him feel this way. sure he and Misty had been friends…ish from the word go, aside from that trouble with the bike and she had helped him out of some tight spots early on. their friendship had developed of course, but it was only near the end of their time together that Ash had begun to feel…differently, towards her. he and Misty had travelled together for years, had been together through all of the toughest times, but the fun times too. when the time came for Misty to leave, both she and Ash were reaching that stage in their lives where the idea of being anything other than friends with someone of the opposite sex became something, not to be scorned but to be treasured and coveted to an extent. of course they had parted soon after these feelings had begun to develop, yet there had remained in both Ash and Misty that sense of something missing from their lives that could only be because they were parted. now though, to be not only back together but able, by not just mutual consent but mutual desire, to get so close to each other… it just felt so good, and Ash was sure that he would remember this birthday for the rest of his life.

"now I haven't got you much" Mrs Ketchum was explaining as they all gathered around the kitchen table, the plates from the recently devoured lunch sitting in the sink and left alone, making room for the small bundle of objects in wrapping paper that looked like it could have come from small child's birthday party that were now arranged on the table.

"that's ok mom, I didn't really…" Ash began but his mom clearly hadn't finished excusing herself to her son

"I mean, I really didn't know what you wanted. I haven't seen you in so long; I'm not really sure what to get a sixteen year old on his birthday so I hope these are ok…" Ash interrupted her with a hand on her shoulder

"mom! stop worrying! it's great, I didn't really want anything anyway, I wasn't expecting anything, I'm just glad I actually get to have my birthday with you that's all."

"well…if you're sure" Mrs Ketchum replied, breathing a sigh of relief. she, Misty, Pikachu and Mr Mime watched as Ash picked up the presents and unwrapped them one by one.  
his mom had been right, they were only small things but Ash hadn't been lying when he said that he really hadn't wanted or expected anything. he already had what he wanted; he was with Misty again so anything else was really just an added bonus. in about five minutes he had unwrapped a new pair of gloves to replace the already tattered pair he had now, a large pack of seals for his pokeballs; the kind that produced a special effect when the Pokemon was released. he had also got a new cap, the latest official league cap which he was most happy with, a national insurance card (not really a present, it was free and everyone got one, and he wasn't actually planning to get a job any time soon anyway) a provisional drivers licence which he was not too sure what to say about, given that practically no one owned a car and he had no desire to, and then…

"condoms?!"

"well…you know, you're sixteen now…it was really more of a joke than anything…" Mrs Ketchum explained, trying not to laugh at the look on Ash's face as were the other occupants of the room.

"yea but mom! I mean, what did you think I'd be doing?! and you're my mom…ERGH!"

"oh relax it was just a joke" Mrs Ketchum replied, no longer trying to fight the laughter that was now sweeping the room. Ash was as red as he had ever been before, and as he glanced around the room, the laughter, his eyes fell on Misty again. she was the only one (out of Mr Mime, herself, Mrs Ketchum and Pikachu) who was still making some attempt to hide her laughter; unable to do much about the reaction itself but she was trying to conceal it behind her hand, which she had balled to a fist in any case since every time she looked at Ash's expression she started laughing harder. still though as their eyes met she stopped laughing for a second, as a deep current of meaning ran between the two. they each knew what the other was thinking in regard to this 'present' though of course neither of them would want to voice those thoughts out loud, not until they were alone anyway.

so the day continued, less embarrassment for Ash for which he was thankful but it didn't stop Pikachu, Misty and the rest from chuckling a bit every time they saw him. Brock did not drop round in the end, a phone call having to suffice as it appeared that life in Pewter city gym was going through a busy spell. even so Ash didn't mind, and was grateful that his friend had taken the time to call at all. also though, Ash had found himself increasingly unable to think of anything or anyone but Misty. every time there came a pause his mind would wonder, his eyes would drift, and they would be staring at each other again. as it got later it became almost unbearable, that urge growing and growing, building and building into something nigh uncontrollable.  
when at last the night came, it was accompanied by a sense of…was it foreboding? no, it was different, perhaps anticipation, expectation. for everyone else in the Ketchum household the night was normal, nothing out of the ordinary and they were just having a good time as the small party atmosphere accompanying Ash's birthday continued, but for Ash and Misty there was an electric tension that seemed to be building with every passing moment.

it was early morning before Mrs Ketchum finally went to bed, followed by Mr Mime and then Pikachu a short while after. Ash and Misty were left alone on the sofa downstairs, some film playing in the background that they had all been watching from earlier however it was ignored now; neither of them could spare even a moments thought or feeling, so focussed were they on each other. they were on the sofa together, sitting rigid a few centimetres apart, bodies turned a little away from each other yet eyes locked tight, taking in the essence of the other. it was a nerve racking moment really; nerves similar to those that the two had been feeling a few days ago yet it was slightly different, the nerves being more of a dare than a dissuasion.  
it happened quite suddenly, neither sure who instigated it but soon their lips had met in a passionate kiss, hands caressing, eyes closed as they drew in everything they could from the moment. they couldn't be sure how long it lasted, only that eventually the mere need for oxygen drove them apart such was the intensity of their kiss.

"wait…" Misty said quietly, Ash's lips mere millimetres from hers, "upstairs"  
Ash nodded and the two rose, still close together. they made their way towards the stairs, Ash closely following and Misty always aware of him just behind her, his hand around her waist.  
they got to the room, stopping outside as their desire to meet again over powered them, just for a moment, before Misty reached behind her, finding the handle, and opening the door. the room was dark, the light off and what little vision they had was from the light of the moon through the open curtains. Misty couldn't see through the dark as she had done for the last few nights but she didn't notice, there was no time to think of anything else now.

"mattress or bed?" Ash asked, quietly and quickly, their lips parting just for small intervals as the desire to join was too much

"anywhere…anywhere with you" Misty replied, breathing a long sigh as Ash kissed her neck, his arms around her. they practically fell onto the closest of the two, the mattress, not even noticing where they had landed anymore, they didn't care. clothes were of no use now, they weren't needed or wanted as the two lay close, bodies pressed together, lips tingling, tongues tasting, eyes flitting all over each other as they caressed, skin warm to the touch and hearts beating fast.  
Ash had landed on top, carefully too so as he didn't squash the delicate creature now beneath him, the one kissing him as he ran his hand gently down her cheek, her neck, her breast, her waist. he could feel her hands caressing his chest and back, felt her tense as the two shared that experience, that moment that could only ever truly happen once. this felt so good, so right, and both of them would have questioned, had they been able to spare the time to do so, how they had ever managed to resist the urge in the past. Misty gave a groan of pleasure and satisfaction before rolling them both over, more than just lip locked now. Ash breathed out, long and deep, as Misty bent over him and kissed him on the lips, sliding down his neck and chest.  
this would take their relationship to a new level of course, they both realised that before they began but neither saw this as a problem, neither of them minded.

Misty was beginning to settle in now, becoming accustomed to this new feeling, the new rhythm and sensation that both she and Ash were experiencing. it was unlike anything she had ever felt before, this pure and unrefined lust now being released, neither of them wanting or having to hide it any more. she kissed his chest, his warm body and smooth skin, something she had desired to do for so long. this felt good, it felt great, it felt…

"Misty…Misty stop!"

Misty blinked, coming back to herself. she was close to him now, head down next to his neck but it was more than a kiss she had been about to deliver, much more. slowly, shakily, she rolled off from Ash's waist and knelt beside him, in horror and abhorrence at what she had been about to do. 

"I…I-I'm so sorry" she stammered. Ash sat up next to her, looking at her closely. slowly, gently he reached a hand out, running a finger over the enlarged canines, the fangs that proved his suspicions and both of their fears to be correct.

"ok…no ok Misty it's fine, we can find some way to help you" he said, coming to terms with the shock. Misty had expected him to shrink away, to flee from her as had everyone else upon seeing her like this. those people had tried to run but failed, she had caught them and taken from them what she craved without wanting to. every time it happened it was as though her own consciousness had taken a back seat, and now it had happened again, and only Ash had managed to stop her from biting him and draining him as she had done the others.

"n-no we c-can't" Misty replied, the tears beginning to role down her cheeks "I swore I'd never hurt you, never…b-but I can't control it" she sobbed. Ash reached out a hand to stroke her cheek and try to comfort her but she shrank back, cringing away from his touch that she had so desired until now.

"Misty it'll be ok we'll find out how to help you" Ash tried but it was no good. Misty sniffed hard and, though the tears were still streaming from her cheeks, she looked him in the eyes determinedly.

"Ash I love you…so much, I love you so much but I…I can't stay, I'd just put you in danger" she said quietly, her voice weak.

"Misty don't say that…" Ash began, he had guessed what she was going to say next and already it was tearing him apart inside. they had been so close, the closest they had ever been before but now they had been forced apart, and it was going to break him, break both of them, he knew it.

"no…no I'm sorry Ash, I'm so sorry but I can't stay, I can't put everyone in danger…I can't put you in danger" Misty interrupted him. they were close again now and in each others arms, both realising that this could be the last time they ever held each other…the last time they would say goodbye.

"Misty…please…" Ash began, tears now falling down his cheeks as they withdrew from the hug, now holding hands and looking into the others shining eyes.

"I have to…I'm sorry…" Misty replied, rising from the mattress. Ash remained still, holding her hands as long as he could before she was out of reach. Misty quickly gathered what clothes of hers she could find, before leaving the room to get changed.

all was silent in the Ketchum house for a period of about ten minutes. Misty was crying her heart out in the bathroom but having resolved herself to be ready and leave, as she knew she must. Ash was crying silently too in the bedroom, the bedroom that he and Misty had taken their relationship beyond the grounds of normal friendship. they were bound together now, they weren't meant to be parted but now they would be, again, and it…it was so hard, unfair… Ash looked up as he heard the door to the bathroom click and, wrapping one of the blankets around himself, he rose quickly and left the room.  
Misty was already making her way downstairs, she didn't want to make this any harder than it already was and yet she knew that, if she went back in to see Ash again then her heart would prevent her from leaving, and she had to leave, she had to protect him.

"please don't go" Ash said quietly as he joined Misty by the door

"I don't want to…" Misty replied with a grim smile, but stopped as she felt the fangs against her bottom lip, reminding her why she had to leave

"then don't, let me try and help you!" Ash was practically pleading now, he could not bear to see her leave

"I…I have to, it'd take too long to try and find out what's wrong" Misty replied quietly. they were holding hands again now, resting head against head and gazing longingly into each others eyes, the eyes they had pictured in their minds every day when they were apart, and so longed to be with for the rest of their lives.

"b-but that doesn't matter, we can figure it out Misty I know we can" Ash pleaded, his tears mixing with hers as they dropped to the floor.

"but I can't put you in danger Ash" Misty replied. she was quite calm now, surprisingly so. the emotions were boiling inside her, hurting her, threatening to split her heart in two yet somehow as a result she had a poised and calm appearance, expression conveying deep regret and sadness yet she wasn't shaking, wasn't sobbing, just allowing the tears to flow silently down her cheeks.

"but…"

"please Ash…" Misty interrupted, the first sob since she had left the bathroom threatening to shake her, "please understand…I can't control it anymore. up there, what happened…it was so good Ash and I cant thank you enough but…but you saw what happened, you can see this" she bared her teeth a little "and if you hadn't stopped me then…then I don't know what might have happened" she opened the door and looked out into the night sky. Dawn wasn't too far away now, if she was to leave then she would have to leave now. she stepped out and into the fresh air. it was a clear night, the moon and stars shining brightly.

"well…" Ash sniffed, "good night for a fly" he smiled, but it was clear from looking at him how difficult it was, how strained he felt and how torn up inside.

Misty stepped further out again, walking down the drive but she turned before she had gone more than two steps, stepping lightly back and kissing Ash on the lips again, sinking into one last embrace.

"I miss you already" she whispered once their lips had parted

"not as much as I miss you" Ash replied.

"I…oh I can't do goodbyes Ash, it's the hardest thing…just close your eyes and I'll be gone"

"Misty I want to watch you as long as I can" Ash replied. the smiled at each other, a warm smile conveying more feeling and emotion than their speech could show. "don't look back" Ash whispered, "I'll find you again"

"Ash…Ash if I'm not changed, if I'm still…if I'm still 'like this' then you know I can't stay don't you…? not if I'm putting you in danger, I can't…" Misty replied, looking Ash seriously in the eye. Ash opened his mouth to speak, but realised that he really didn't know what to say, and faltered. Misty took this as her cue to step away, turning and walking off down a drive. she did as Ash said though, as much as she wanted to, she resisted looking back as long as she possibly could, until she reached the end of the small drive. there she turned, and aqua-marine eyes met hazel, and both bade each other a silent farewell. with that, Misty turned on her heel, travelling cloak being whipped up by some invisible wind and then she was off, soaring away dark against the night sky and so fast it was hard to follow.

"goodbye Misty…" Ash said quietly to himself, the tears still falling down his cheeks "until we meet again…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 7

Days passed, weeks, each second seeming to take a life time as Ash sat alone in his room, his mind straining outwards to her, to Misty, wishing her wellbeing. For days he would sit alone in the dark, the bedroom totally unchanged from the night when he and Misty had first showed their love to each other in more than just words and kisses, a night he would never forget. That she had had to leave again, and the manner of her leaving, that was the hardest thing and often at night Ash would sit on the bed, next to the spot where Misty would lye with his hand on the pillow next to him, imagining her sleeping face so beautiful and peaceful. It was at these times when everything was quiet and alone in the dark that Ash would well up again, the tears falling freely down his cheeks as he remembered, remembered everything. He had had to try and explain Misty's sudden disappearance to his mother of course, not sure at first whether to tell her the whole story. In the end he did but tales of vampires were scarce to be believed amongst anyone these days, and he could tell that Mrs Ketchum had not believed his story, true as it was, and had passed the whole thing off as a row the two must have had. Pikachu had believed his tale when he had relayed it for the second time but it was little comfort, nothing could really comfort him now.  
So he passed away the time doing nothing, sitting in the house and rarely even leaving the confines of his bedroom. He remained this way for weeks, the number of which he couldn't guess at let alone care for, until one day something happened. Two things to be more precise and they reawakened the fire of hope in Ash's heart.

A knock at the door made Ash look up from his silent thoughts and brooding, the blackout curtains letting only the smallest amount of light through. He had been sitting in shadows for a while now, more frequently, resenting having to leave the place he had shared with Misty, the experiences and memories surrounding it. The knock at the door was nothing unusual, people occasionally popped by to visit his mom and so Ash soon went back to his brooding. What snapped him back to attention however was when his mom called up the stairs for him.

"Ash honey, you've got a visitor!"

Ash jumped up and bolted from the room, the hope in his heart leaping at this faint chance that she had come back, that she was ok. He took the stairs three at a time skidding in his socks as he reached the floor and thudding into the wall next to the door which halted him. He ran quickly to the front door, passing a surprised looking Mrs Ketchum who had hardly seen anything of her son in the last few days, and arriving face to face with the person on the doorstep.

"Mist…" he began, having tricked himself into believing that it really was her, only to deflate again as he realised that the person on the doorstep was not Misty but someone else.

"Err hey Ash" the man said

"Oh…Tracy, hi…what can I do for you?" Ash asked, his temporary good spirit plummeting down as he realised what a fool he had been to believe that it could be her, be Misty.

"Well I just wanted to talk actually. See there's been some strange stuff going on recently and I was hoping you could give me some answers" Tracy replied, walking inside as Ash stood back to allow him to pass, beckoning him through. Tracy followed Ash as he led the way through to the lounge and took a seat on one of the arm chairs. He watched the younger boy curiously though as Ash made his way to the sofa furthest away from the door, sitting down carefully as though not to upset some invisible figure seated on it also.

"So…strange stuff huh?" Ash asked finally, looking at Tracy with a somewhat distant expression.

"Yea. Listen Ash, have you seen anything of Misty since you've been back?" Tracy asked. Ever observant, Tracy noticed Ash suddenly sit up and take notice, a new expression on his face almost eager as oppose to the sullen and gloomy one he had worn before.

"Yea, yea I have!" Ash exclaimed, "we…we sort of got together…but she had to go" his eyes were glistening, and Tracy wondered just what had happened between the two now. They made the perfect couple he had always seen that, but they did know how to rub each other up the wrong way.

"Oh…well should in congratulate you or say sorry?" Tracy asked with a smile, "what happened, did you two have a row or something?"

"No…no that wasn't it" Ash replied, "oh it was perfect Tracy, me and her, but there were…complications"

"Oh?" Tracy leaned forwards, trying to tell something from his friend's expression as he was pretty sure Ash would not tell him what he wanted to know, and he was right to think so

"Look I don't really want to talk about it" Ash interrupted before Tracy could ask further "but we didn't have a row, we didn't split up in that sense…I miss her, more than you can know" he finished quietly. Tracy sighed and scratched his head.

"well ok then if you don't want to tell me then that's fine, in understand" he said "but the reason I asked was that there's been a couple of strange things happen recently and I think she could be in trouble" he paused briefly as Ash emitted what sounded like a laugh, though his face was still grave.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Well firstly I got a note, anonymous, and addressed to you" Tracy explained, handing a small piece of paper to Ash. On the paper were the following words:

_Dear Ash_

Oct. 31st bitten – G  
Trouble, G found me. Fleeing but can't stay anywhere long  
Change getting worse, daylight bad

Missing you always

M xxx

"odd isn't it" Tracy said as he watched Ash read over the letter, noting how he seemed to be holding the paper so tightly, as thought it were dear to him. "Not written in ink either, that red stuff is blood, which makes it all the more worrying don't you think?"  
Ash had noticed too, but to him it had not presented a cause for concern at first, more of a verification that whoever wrote the note was indeed Misty.

"Err you said there was another thing?" Ash asked, not wanting to give away too many of his thoughts.

"Yea" Tracy nodded, "I was staying at the gym for a few days, helping out Daisy and her sisters, but whilst I was there a man came calling."

"A man?" Ash asked, suddenly concerned. He was beginning to link things together now, the muddled note being the principle clue he had, yet what ever Tracy told him now would be of vital importance. "Who was it?"

"I don't know" Tracy replied with a shrug, "He never gave his name"

"But what did he want? Did he ask about Misty?"

"Yea he did. That's what got me wondering you see, because he didn't look like the kind of guy Misty would know. He turned up one day and asked to see her. I said she wasn't in, that she had gone away somewhere. He asked if I knew when she'd be back, and when I said no he seemed quite put out. Asked if I knew where she'd gone and again I didn't know, and then insisted that I called him if Misty should show up. Gave me his card" Tracy fished around in his pocket before withdrawing a small, shiny plastic card with some letters on it. He handed it to Ash, who studied it closely.  
On the card were a phone number and an address, the letter G, and in the top right hand corner a small printed 'R' a logo of some kind.  
"I checked the address" Tracy said, deciding to continue as Ash remained silent, "but it looks like the address belongs to the gym in Viridian city"

"What did the man look like?" Ash asked, this information allowing him to come to a conclusion, but it wasn't one that he liked.

"Err tall, pale, orange suit with this black cape and hood thing. He looked a bit odd I have to say, and he kept his hood up the whole time." Tracy replied. At this Ash went pale and stood up.  
"Where are you going?"

"I… I think I know where Misty is" Ash answered. He looked nervous, scared even, which was not something that Tracy could ever say Ash looked often.

"Where?" he asked

"Giovanni, Giovanni's the one who bit her…" Ash said quietly to himself. Tracy gave him a confused look

"Giovanni? He's the head of Team Rocket isn't he? And what did you mean he bit her?"

"…I've got to go, I think Misty's in danger" Ash said suddenly, making for the door quickly. Tracy rose and followed him to the front door

"Ash where are you going?!"

"To find Misty!" Ash called back, already half way down the drive

"Well wait for me then and I'll come with you" Tracy said

"No" Ash replied, "It's too dangerous, it'd be better if I went on my own."

"Well just don't go stirring up trouble with Team Rocket will you. If you're travelling on your own then you'll have trouble if they all come after you" Tracy said, the voice of reason as always but just as he finished speaking a yellow blur flashed past his leg, Pikachu jumping onto Ash's shoulder. He chattered something back to Tracy and Ash smiled

"Not so alone any more" he said, before turning and walking briskly off down the road.

The road behind him didn't matter any more; all he cared about was getting to Viridian to rescue Misty. Of course, there was no telling that she had been captured yet. She was smart and quick, Ash was sure she would evade capture as long as it was physically possible for her, even with the forces of Team Rocket tracking her down. Team Rocket, they could be a problem if Ash came up against a large force of them. He only had Pikachu with him now, it would have been wise to pick up some others but Ash couldn't justify to himself any possible reason for delaying his journey. He was worried though, worried about Misty. She had said that it was getting worse now, and if he remembered anything about tales such as Dracula, it was that vampires couldn't survive in sunlight. In that case Misty would have to travel at night only, leaving her vulnerable during the day and then there was the subject of thirst. Vampires needed to feed, she had almost done so on him albeit unwittingly, but Ash knew that if she tried to stop herself, as he knew she would, then she would become weak. Well, now wasn't the time to think about those things, he had to think positive and get to Misty, before Giovanni did of course…

Chapter 8.

The room was dark, dark and damp. Cold too and she was lying on something hard, aching all over. She was injured… cuts and bruises covering her body, her clothes ripped in places. Misty groaned and tried to move to a more comfortable position, but as she did so she heard the clanking of chains and fell back. It was no good; she was tied down tightly to the hard stone table, no slack with which she could move. A solitary tear trickled down her cheek as she wished so hard to be out of here, to be away from all of this and back in Ash's house with him…  
How had she got here? What had happened? Misty stretched her mind back as far as she could go, trying to remember what had happened…

_Cue flashback…_

The night was dark and cold as always, and as Misty tried to rest the rough bark of the tree dug into her back making her wince in pain. It had been a while since she and Ash had parted ways, a week or more but Misty had no grasp of time any more, just of cold and misery. She felt so alone as she lay there, her head against the tree trunk and eyes gazing out towards the last tinge of orange that indicated sunset. She would have to leave soon of course, having slept all day in a large knoll in the tree trunk; it was almost time for her to go. She felt ill, as bad as she had ever done before, but it wasn't just the rough conditions making her feel this way. She missed Ash with a passion, her heart felt empty without him and she longed to be back in his arms, in the warmth and the comfort. More worrying though as the fact that the urge to feed was so strong now, its pull increasing far quicker than it used to do but she fought it anyway, determined not to bring any more pain to innocent people.  
Eventually as the last orange rays of the sun faded behind the hills on the horizon Misty pulled herself to her feet, leaning heavily on the tree for support as she waited for the feeling to return to her legs and arms. She had been getting weaker day by day, and it was taking longer now for her to get ready to move on again, and when she did she was slower, travelling shorter and shorter distances each night.  
She had just shouldered her small pack, pulling on the travelling cloak when something whizzed past her head and smashed into the bark of the tree, little splinters flying from the wood. Misty instinctively ducked and quickly looked up to inspect the object now embedded in the tree. The object in question was a dark feathered dart of some kind, a tranquiliser.

"there she is, get her!" came a voice from somewhere, not far off, and then the crunching and rustling as a number of heavy booted men ran towards where Misty was crouched, kicking through the leaves as they came.  
Misty was ready now, her night eyes piercing the dark far more efficiently than the night-vision goggles worn by what she now knew to be a Team Rocket crack squad. There were twelve of them in total, nine men and three women, headed up by what must be twelve Growlithe. Misty wheeled around, backing around behind the tree which was thick enough to hide her completely. she was now effectively in a back seat, her own mind and consciousness a mere observer as this demon inside her, the unnatural yet natural part of her taking control and waiting. This would be a good opportunity, the men running at her, probably unaware of just who…or what they were facing. She was thirsty, she needed to feed, and so rather than having to do so on innocent people why not use the opportunity to do some good in the world… a double negative made a positive after all.  
The footsteps had halted now, still a way off down the grassy verge. Misty had dealt with two such squads already now, she had sent the note to Ash after the first, but she had quickly adapted a method on how to deal with them. The Growlithe would come first she assumed, given that the soldiers would probably want to try and hound her out, forgiving the pun, and no sooner had this thought occurred then she heard the softer padding across the grass, the quick breathing and occasional snuffle.  
It was now, just for a second, that Misty regained control and lost her composure, the shock of what she was about to do, the sheer disgust at herself. These Pokemon were just acting on orders they had done nothing wrong…but they would, they were going to attack her and besides, she could smell the blood from here…

The soldiers watched as their loyal Growlithe ran off into the darkness towards their mark. They could not see her themselves, the goggles were not powerful enough to reach her position but they were confident that the Growlithe would do their duties. There was an awkward silence as the dog Pokemon disappeared in the darkness; they couldn't be far away from the mark. One or two of the assembled soldiers shuffled a little, the mounting tension making many uneasy. Surely the Pokemon would have found her by now, she was just a seventeen year-old girl from what they had been told, she couldn't evade them for long…  
There was a scuffling, a growl, several barks but the last turned to a whimper of pain and then there was silence, just the autumn wind rustling through the leaves.

"Growlithe? Growlithe return" called one of the soldiers, but they received no response. There was something though, hard to discern above the wind but those with keen ears heard, or thought they heard, a quiet hissing laugh.

"Right…let's move in" said the soldier in charge and slowly, nervously, the group moved towards the small patch of trees.  
It was bigger than they had expected, a circle of five or more large oak trees, but the one crucial thing that they all noticed as they advanced into the centre of the circle, tazers charged and armed, was the figure, dark and cloaked, crouching over a twitching body of one of the Growlithe in the centre of the ring of trees, the rest laid out around in various states of dismemberment and a growing red ooze around the bodies.

"What the hell is that?" one of the soldiers asked shakily, horrified as were the others at what they were seeing. At the sound of the voice the figure in the centre of the circle looked up sharply, head turning to face the small group of soldiers. As the soldiers looked into the dark cowls of he hood they saw the girl, pale faced, blood dripping from her mouth. Her eyes were large, aqua-marine in colour yet her pupils were black, clouding over much of the iris. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at them and she bared her teeth, mouth red with the blood from the fallen Growlithe and fangs, larger than a humans, showed above all else.

"That's…that's not human" came a whisper. The half girl half animal, what ever she was, smirked and took a step towards them.

"Get her!" cried the soldier in charge, and at once twelve stun shots were fired at the figure. Twelve shots continued and thudded into a tree at the other side of the clearing, none having hit the intended target, who seemed to have disappeared.  
There was silence as the soldiers looked around the clearing, standing stock-still with weapons at the ready.

"Did we get her?" one of them asked. The question was answered when a shadow, moving so fast it was almost a blur, swooped around their heads and she alighted, close behind the soldier at the rear of the group. The woman gave a gurgling scream as teeth sunk into her neck, deep red blood leaping into contact with the air to land on the floor in a growing pool, followed by the twitching body of the woman herself.  
The soldiers were well trained, taught to react quickly to what ever circumstances they face yet when the first turned to bring their weapon to bear on the mark she was gone, nowhere to be seen, leaving only the victim in a puddle of her own blood on the floor. This was too much for one soldier, retching at the sight he turned and made a run for it. the others watched him go, sprinting towards the edge of the ring of trees but even as they watched they saw the shadow swoop down upon him, lifting him clean from the floor at a speed that was hard to follow and then both were gone, shadow and man.

"What the hell's happening here, what is that thing?" asked a shaking woman but no one answered, all still scanning the trees, fearful of another attack.  
A movement above their heads made them look up, and then two were bowled over as the body of the man who had tried to flee fell from the sky, landing in the middle of the group to lay still, throat torn out, just as with the first.

"oh we are not getting paid enough for this, let's go!" shouted the soldier in charge, and the whole group began to run towards the edge of the ring of trees, one or two firing off shots in random directions in the hope of taking down their adversary, but to no avail.  
They were nearly at the edge of the clearing, hope in their hearts that perhaps they might make it out with their lives, but it was hope in vain. In a swirl of black shadow the figure appeared in front of them, bringing them to a dead halt. They turned to run the other way, but the shadow was too quick for them, the figure now standing in their way again, before they had even taken a step. It was getting closer too with each time, and eventually all thoughts of trying to fight off this creature were gone, the soldiers running straight in one direction and hoping against hope that weight of numbers would see some of them through alive.  
Once the figure, the vampire, realised what they were doing she knew that her quarry were defeated. She took off from the floor, lightening quick, flying circles around the group of soldiers as they ran. She slashed, left right, at the soldiers as she soared right through the centre of the group, claw-like nails ripping through flesh and armour as though it were no tougher than paper, the unfortunate victims falling to the floor to be finished off a split second later.  
In the end one man lay, leg slashed through to the bone and unable to walk, so trying to crawl away to safety. With a flap and a hissing laugh the vampire girl landed a foot in front of him, standing over his head. He looked up, eyes showing pure fear, and came face to face with the creature that had slaughtered his group. She smiled at him, fangs a glimmering red as the light of moon shone on the wet blood, and then she was down on him, tearing at his neck taking in all of the energy and sustenance she could from his blood which ran, warm and red, down her throat.  
She breathed a sigh of content as she stood up straight, the blood she had consumed more than enough to quench her thirst, for now at least, and she felt so full of energy that she wondered how she had managed to go so long without it. The bodies of the defeated group of soldiers and their Pokemon lay scattered around her, their blood on the ground and on her lips, which she licked keenly, before pausing to consider her next move. It was then though that she made her mistake, relaxing and standing upright to take a deep breath of the cool night air. A dart thudded into her neck, the concealed sniper not having come in with the group it seemed, and as Misty wheeled around to desperately try and find the source of it she saw, walking towards her into the ring of trees, a tall man in an orange suit and hooded cloak, the man who had been tracking her, who had sent his men after her – the one who had turned her into what she now was. The last thing she saw was his smile, gleaming white teeth and fangs, and his eyes, dark and foreboding, before the world dissolved into nothing but Technicolor bubbles.

She had awoken an untold time later, probably amounting to weeks, and awaking to a stabbing pain in her ribs, lying on the cold floor of a cell with five or six burly men around her. She supposed that must have been lying there, asleep, for some time, and also that these men must not have taken kindly to learning the fate of their fellow soldiers. as her eyes fluttered open it caused a tremor of excitement, or anticipation at least, to flow through the other occupants of the room, and as she rolled onto her hands and knees, trying to get up, she felt a sharp and overwhelming pain in her chest again as a solid boot impacted on her side, throwing her over onto the floor.

"Ahh so the little bitch is awake!" growled the largest of the room's occupants, the one who had kicked her. as he spoke he advanced forwards again, barging past one of the others who was in his way, crouching down beside Misty as she lay still on the floor and grasped her hair, forcing her head upwards to look at him.  
"You, you're gonna pay for what you did, monster!"  
He released his hold on her hair, rising quickly before turning again and kicking once, twice to the ribs. Misty coughed and spat blood, groaning as she tried to get away, to get to safety.

"careful mate, you know what the boss said, we ain't supposed to damage her" came a voice, one of the other men addressing the man who had been attacking her, but the comment was just met with a mutter of disapproval from the rest and the largest man simply spat on the floor to show his opinion.

"naa the lads are right" he said, walking over menacingly and picking Misty up as though she had been no more than a paperweight, slamming her against the wall with her arms pinned above her. "We've got her; why not have a bit of fun whilst we still have"  
Misty bent double and cried out in pain as the man punched her hard in the stomach, winding her but she had no time to try and cope with the pain before her head was forced back again against the wall, the mans tongue running across her lips, down her cheek and her neck. Had she not been dazed with the pain and the lasting effects of the tranquiliser Misty would have been sick, the man's hands so wrong as they tore at her top, the material ripping and then the rough skin of his hands against her breast. She knew what was coming next, knew and dreaded it but she had no force to resist the invader now, no strength to fight him off…  
A noise, the sound of a door slamming over and a collective gasp as all of the men stood to attention, all except the one holding Misty to the wall. He, it seemed, hadn't noticed yet this was a mistake, a powerful hand taking a firm grip on the back of his neck and then he was hurled, all seven foot of him, across the room to hit the opposite wall with a crack.

"did I not tell you the prisoner was not to be damaged?!" came a harsh voice, one that Misty could not say she recognised yet it was clear that the speaker had some power over these men, was someone of importance. Misty looked up slowly from where she had slumped on the floor, her blurred vision just allowing her to make out the man again, the one she had feared for so long, the one who's men had been chasing her… she blanked out, the stress overpowering her and she fell to the floor to lye still.

_End flashback…_

Chapter 9

And so that was it, all Misty could remember about what had happened save for lying on this cold, hard table, feeling wretched. She was tired now, so tired and hungry, thirsty; every part of her body aching from fatigue, exhaustion and physical injury. She had not eaten since she had been here, for weeks now, and she had not had anything to drink, water or blood. the only thing keeping her alive now she supposed must be this thing inside her, the part of her that was no longer human but something else, something powerful and evil that she could not control any more, but was keeping her alive nevertheless.  
There was a clang as the bolt to the door of her cell was slid open, the door swinging to and then he entered, Giovanni, her captor.

"Miss Waterflower I presume? after all, I could never forget you…" he stopped, standing next to the table on which Misty was laid, looking down at her with a sardonic smile on his face.

"G-Giovanni" Misty replied her voice hoarse and her throat dry and painful yet she spoke nonetheless, ever the defiant Misty.

"How are you then? I trust you feel you are being treated…amiably?" Giovanni asked, his lips curling to a sneer as a spasm in her stomach caused Misty to grimace, yet she looked back coldly to answer

"Five star" she said, suppressing a cough as best she could

"I apologise for the lack of food, but for you and I such things are often surplus to requirement" Giovanni said, walking around the table and smiling to himself

"Subject to opinion" Misty replied quietly

"Well you are still alive aren't you?" Giovanni asked

"If you can call this living" Misty said, and then a sudden wave of sadness and regret flooded over her, threatening to make her brim over with tears. After all, hadn't that been the truth? the state she was in, what she was, it wasn't a life, it was something far from and it hit her then that she would never again experience those things she liked, could no longer be with those that she loved… she took a deep breath to steady herself, blinking back the tears before addressing Giovanni again.  
"w-what do you want from me? Why am I here?"

"Simple. You are here because you and I have something in common Miss Waterflower" Giovanni replied, looking at her meaningfully

"I'm nothing like you" Misty said coldly, but Giovanni simply laughed a cold, cruel laugh and his eyes flashed something towards her, hatred perhaps? Or something else.

"Oh but you are, Misty, you are. You and I are special you see, we share a certain…gift" Giovanni said, pausing either for effect or to think of something to say. "You are here now Misty for several reasons. Firstly you are a threat, that I will not deny. I saw what you did to my crack squad, and I must say I was impressed with how well you have mastered your new abilities, or at least how well they have mastered you."

"How can you call this a gift?!" Misty asked in disgust, but Giovanni ignored her and continued.

"You are a threat to me and my organisation and I cannot have that, you walking around by yourself completely out of control. This then, brings me onto my second …problem. Obviously keeping you indefinitely is a possibility but it is impractical, therefore it leaves me with two choices. To dispose of you or to convince you to join me" he said

"Believe me…I'd prefer the first one" Misty replied, but Giovanni interrupted her

"Patience Miss Waterflower I have not finished yet. there is…one more reason why I have you here now" he said, quietly, and then he was right up beside her, face close to hers and a new look in his eye, one of desperation even and Misty knew that this must be the real Giovanni, his inner consciousness trying to break free from the hold of the new, the affliction, the curse with which he had inflicted her.  
"When I attacked you I was in a craze, I did not know what I was doing and you were lucky to escape. But now, looking back, I could call it providence…yes that's it! After all, you were the first to survive me, and this is what you became. What better a test case to help me find a cure…"

"A cure?" Misty asked, surprised, she had not been expecting this.

"A cure." Giovanni replied simply, but the look of desperation in his eyes had all but gone now, to be replaced with the old, cold glare. "But…I have carried out extensive research in the past, and I have run tests and experiments on you too though you would not be aware of it of course, but the results have been disappointing. Perhaps then the only solution will be to accept it, but then that leaves me with the problem of what to do with you…"  
Giovanni was interrupted by a commotion from outside, the sound of the stun guns firing at something, but two thuds indicated that the guards outside the door had fallen pray to whoever it was on the other side. The door was suddenly kicked open and smoke billowed in from the corridor.

"Pikachu thunderbolt, take him out!" came a voice, one which Misty recognised but for a moment she thought she was dreaming. She had never imagined hearing that voice again…  
White lightening flew through the door as well as several blue stun-shots but Giovanni was gone, jumping high onto the vents on the roof and hiding himself.  
"Misty?! Misty!!"

"Ash!" Misty called out, tears of joy and relief flooding down her cheeks as Ash ran over to her, quickly unfastening the chains before sitting her up and cradling her in his arms

"I've missed you so much" he said quietly, head nuzzling lightly against hers and lips joining, just for a second, just to secure them again.

"I-I never thought I'd see you again" Misty replied quietly, shaking just from the effort of sitting up and on seeing this Ash held her tighter, supporting her weight so she could lay back in his arms and rest. Just then though there was a thud behind them and Ash turned to see Giovanni, straightening to stand upright having leapt down from the roof

"Giovanni…" Ash said coldly, lowering Misty down gently before standing between her and Giovanni, protecting her.

"So you must be Ash Ketchum" Giovanni said, staring with intent at the two, "Miss Waterflower has mentioned you several times in her slumbers. I have to say I'm surprised you managed to get all the way here by yourself"

"Wasn't difficult" Ash replied simply, waving the stun gun he had obviously stolen from a Rocket grunt, "and I wasn't on my own" he finished as Pikachu leapt back to his shoulders, cheeks sparking threateningly.

"So…I assume that you have come to take Miss Waterflower back with you?" Giovanni asked

"Misty, my name is Misty!" Misty said quietly, making Ash snigger. Even in the state she was in now she always kept up that stubborn, stroppy…determined, brave, admirable attitude.

"That's right" Ash said, focussing back on the task at hand

"oh but I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do that" Giovanni said threateningly, and even as Ash watched he saw fangs grow from Giovanni's teeth, his pupils swell and cloud his eyes black, his voice taking on a hissing quality.

"Be careful Ash" Misty whispered.

Ash heard her but didn't show it, he had to think of a strategy. Suddenly Giovanni launched himself across the room, moving too fast for Ash to react in time and he was sent sprawling to land hard on the floor. He was tough though, it would take more than a few knocks to defeat him and even as he fell he launched a few rounds from the stun gun, surprising Giovanni who had not been expecting it and stopping him from following up the attack. Pikachu was ready too and leapt from Ash's shoulder, launching lightening at Giovanni yet in the blink of an eye he had disappeared out of range. Ash had recovered by this time and leapt in on the attack, throwing punch after punch at the enemy yet Giovanni was too quick, parrying easily and then he grabbed Ash's wrist, forcing him down to his knees as though it were no trouble at all, before delivering a punishing and powerful kick to the ribs which knocked Ash back, sliding along the floor to hit his head on the hard wall, dazed. Giovanni saw his chance and launched, flying at pace to smash him into the wall at a speed which would kill a human, but suddenly a yellow blur got in the way, Pikachu ablaze with lightening playing all around and Giovanni had no time to pull out of the way, striking hard and sending the little electric mouse flying back, crashing into the wall – things cracked, but not the bricks.

"Argh…Pikachu…" Ash groaned, picking himself up to hands and knees, crawling dazedly over to check on his friend. Pikachu was laying still, rubble and bits of dust covering his body and as Ash picked him up, trying to detect any signs of life, there was nothing, just the body hanging limp in his arms. Ash was fighting back the tears now, not from the physical pain but from this, from losing his oldest friend after all of this time… he stood up straight, turning his gaze upon Giovanni who was still paralysed from the effects of the electricity, unable to recover. With a roar of rage and grief Ash threw himself at Giovanni, smashing into him with all of the force in his body and hurling them both to the ground. he pummelled at Giovanni with head, fists and feet, intent on causing as much pain as he could before he was finally thrown off, Giovanni recovering to launch Ash high into the air, smashing against a pipe running across the ceiling and falling back to earth with a crash. Giovanni picked him up, holding him high and smashed him into the wall at speed, sending spasms of pain through Ash's body and stunning him again. Giovanni was getting closer and closer now, teeth bared, Ash knew what would happen next. suddenly though Giovanni's eyes widened in shock and he stepped back, clutching at his stomach… there was a hole, Ash could see straight through him past the dripping red and on the other side…Misty, standing shakily behind Giovanni she had pulled together all of her remaining strength, smashing her now claw-fist straight through Giovanni. She pulled back and Giovanni gasped, staggering backwards.

"w-what have you done?!" he exclaimed, his voice harsh and weak, but he had not fallen. he stepped towards Misty who was so exhausted she looked ready to fall over again, and she did so, stumbling as she tried to retreat and landing on her back, Giovanni pained but standing over her with a look of hatred. Ash had recovered himself though, approaching Giovanni yet he knew just attacking at random would do no good, he was outmatched physically against this non-human opponent, but the answer came unexpectedly as Giovanni raised his arm to strike Misty as she lay on the ground, his cloak playing out behind him and there, attached to the inside, a silver gun of some kind. Ash knew he would only have one chance and, hurling himself forwards he managed to snatch the gun as he fell, turning it on it's former master he fired one shot, right through the head.  
A strange silver liquid began to ooze from the wound and out of Giovanni's pores and eye-sockets and then he fell, landing on the floor with an ominous thud and lying still.

Silence followed, Ash and Misty both lying on the floor breathing heavily. Ash was the first to pick himself up, Misty having no strength to do so herself and he grasped her by the hand, helping her. She almost fell right away however and Ash had to catch her, before resorting to carrying her the rest of the way. They remained in silence however as Ash walked them both over to where Pikachu's body lay lifeless on the floor. There was a single tear on his cheek as he bent down and picked up the body of his old friend, no longer alive and awake to perch on his shoulder, and he never would be again.

"I-I'm so sorry Ash…" Misty said quietly, "It's all my fault, if it wasn't for me…if it wasn't for me he'd still be…" she couldn't finish, the grief affecting her too, they had been good friends as well.

"No…no it's not" Ash replied with a grim smile, "we both knew what we were setting out to do; we both knew the risks…looks like this is one step too far for us though."

"Is there nothing…nothing we can do?" Misty asked, though she already knew the answer

"Don't think so" Ash replied with a sniff, "C'mon, we'd better be going."

"Ash…thanks for coming to rescue me" Misty said quietly, closing her eyes as she lay in Ash's arms. he walked them both out of the door and along through a network of corridors, neither of them noticing much where they going and of course there was no vigilant companion on Ash's shoulder any more, he was laying on top of Misty, she holding onto him in the hope that he may just wake up, unable to believe that Pikachu could really be gone.

At long last there was a rush of cool air as Ash opened a door and they emerged into the outside world, on a balcony of the mansion Giovanni had built onto the Viridian city gym. The balcony faced the east, and in the distance the first golden light was beginning to creep over the horizon. Ash stopped then, tired, he couldn't go any further for the moment and he let Misty down, she still holding onto the lifeless Pikachu and Ash supporting her so as she didn't fall down. They both looked out to the east as the cold autumn air blew around them, the only sound in an otherwise lifeless world.

"Looks like the sun will be rising soon" Ash commented, "We'd better get you inside"

"…no" Misty replied quietly, and Ash turned to look at her in surprise

"No?" he repeated, unsure whether he had heard her correctly "but Misty you'll…"

"I know…I know" Misty said, sounding as tired as she felt but she had made up her mind, she knew what she was going to do. "It's been so long…I'd forgotten the feel of the wind, the soft grass, the stars…"

"Misty…" Ash said, tears beginning to well up, he knew now what she was going to say

"I can't live the rest of my life like this Ash. I can't go on not seeing the sun, not being with my friends, people I love… I couldn't stay with you Ash you know that."

"I'm not gonna let you do this Misty" Ash growled but not in aggression, he was simply trying to keep himself from breaking down. They were both crying silently as they looked into each others eyes, Ash holding Misty close as she held Pikachu between them, the three of them alone now.

"y-you don't have a choice" Misty replied, laughing in spite of herself but the tears still rolling, as was Ash.

"I've lost one of my best friends today" Ash said quietly, stroking Pikachu's cheek as he lay in Misty's arms, "I can't lose you too Misty, I can't…I love you too much to let you go"

"and I love you too much to put you in danger Ash" Misty replied, "I've already done so much…Pikachu's gone because of me, people are dead because of me, and it would turn on you too eventually Ash, there's nothing I can do to stop it…it's taking everything I've got to ignore the smell of blood right now I…I can't Ash, you have to let me go"

"Misty if you go there's nothing left for me here, nothing!" Ash pleaded, "Without you and Pikachu I'm nothing…" it was true, though he didn't have the words with which to say it. With the death of Pikachu his heart had cracked, but it was still there and whole because Misty was there and alive. If she went, then his heart would break, the pieces would follow her wherever she went.

"I…I'm sorry" Misty replied, hiding her face against his chest, determined to stop crying, to take it as something that had to be done, to be brave.

"Take me with you" Ash said. It wasn't a question, a request, but a resolution. "If you go, and Pikachu's gone, then I can't stay here on my own. Take me with you Misty"

"I can't kill you Ash!" Misty wailed, withdrawing from his arms to look him in the eye, but doing so would mean she would lose the support and without that she would fall, so she had to do as best as she could.

"y-you wouldn't have to!" Ash replied, a gleam in his eye showing that he had had an idea he thought would work, and Misty couldn't help herself but wait and listen to what it might be. "Giovanni bit you right? But he didn't kill you, and then you…well…you changed didn't you"

"Yea…?" Misty said, prompting him to continue thought she was fairly confident she knew what his idea was now

"Well…who's to say it won't work again?"

"You mean…"

"…turn me Misty, use your bite" Ash answered. There was silence as the weight of his idea settled on them both, for what it would mean and for what it would involve.

"But what if…what if I…you know, go too far?" Misty asked hesitantly

"Well I trust you" Ash replied with a determined look.

"I…Ash are you sure about this? You've got a life, all your training, your mom, your Pokemon…what about everything you'll miss out on?" Misty asked, still unsure about the whole thing

"But Misty if we don't do this then I'll miss out on you… and I can't do that Misty. Without you and Pikachu I'm nothing, I have to go with you, I have to" Ash answered. "As for the others…we've been good friends for a long time, I'm sure they'll understand and mom…well I'm wearing clean underwear" he laughed, and Misty did too. "When it comes down to it though Misty I can't live without you… I cant let this be the last time, the last time I touch you, watch you, try and stop you from crying when you've had a bad day…" he stopped, choking on a sob but chuckling quietly, as was Misty.

"Ash I love you" Misty blurted out, kissing him briefly on the lips before doing what she knew now she had to do, getting closer and closer…

Ash felt a stab of pain as her teeth pierced his neck, but the pain was more dear to him than anything, he knew now that he could, he would, be with Misty for the rest of his life. They had been cheated out of it, unfairly so but now they had made things right, they would live their last few minutes together, and then in death, they would be together for always.  
It was a strange feeling, not a pleasant one though; all of the feeling in his neck being drained away save for the sharp pain and life-sapping ache. He was getting dizzy, losing too much blood, he couldn't keep this up…but Misty hadn't stopped, she was still going. A wave of fear passed through him as he remembered what she had said, that she could not control it anymore, and realised that now this may not be Misty anymore but the other, the vampire in her.

"M-Misty…" he tried, his voice weak. He felt drained, so tired… and then it was over, Misty stepped back and breathed a deep sigh. Ash did too, but he was still bleeding heavily from the wound.

"Oh Ash I'm so sorry!" Misty exclaimed, seeing what she had done and immediately stepping in to try and help. She weaved a hand through a hole in her top and tore a ribbon of fabric off of it from around her waist, the cold striking in but she didn't really mind it any more. She instructed Ash to stay still as she weaved the makeshift bandage around his neck, over the wound and then looping it under his opposite arm, tying it tightly to stop the bleeding.

"Painful but thanks" Ash said grimly, gingerly rubbing the bandage over the wound and grimacing.

"Well if 'it' worked…then it wont matter for long" Misty replied quietly, looking out to the east where the sky was getting steadily lighter. already she could feel the burning, what little light there was already enough for her to suffer the first of the effects but she didn't show it, she had experienced worse pain than this before. A few seconds later and Ash uttered a small, odd noise  
"What?" Misty asked, turning back to him with a look of concern on her face

"Something burns" Ash replied, no longer rubbing his neck but now his forehead

"It worked…" Misty said quietly, she hadn't seriously expected it to.

"So…I guess this is it then" Ash said. the weight of what he had done dawned on him then, everything he was now going to miss but it seemed far off, as though it were happening to someone else somewhere else, as though he was a mere observer, and so it didn't really have the shock effect on him as it might have done.

Both Ash and Misty were silent for some time now. They climbed over the balcony railing and sat together facing out towards the setting sun, sitting close with Pikachu's small and lifeless body laid across their laps. Ash put an arm around Misty and she returned it, the two holding each other close for the last minute or so. Somehow they both knew when the sun would rise, it was like another sense altogether, and just before the first edge appeared they turned to face each other, one more kiss on this earth to show their love for each other…  
The first golden edge of the sun crept over the horizon, piercing the sky with golden light.  
Ash and Misty closed their eyes tightly, the light blinding, burning, but they ignored the pain, just focussing on that one feeling they had now that they knew and liked so much, the feeling that their love for each other gave them.

not long later and the scene remained, the golden sun now shining in the morning sky, the birds calling to each other from tree to tree, the autumn wind blowing leaves from the old trees lining the road running down from the mansion. On the balcony a single figure lay on the railing, small yellow body completely still, not a breath to be heard anywhere.  
Away in the distance, blowing down wind, a thin stream of dust was flitting around on the breeze. Ash and Misty were one now, and the particles that used to be Ash floated with those that used to be Misty, whilst high above, looking down on the peaceful morning of the world, the three souls of Ash, Misty and Pikachu sat together on the meadow of the passing, green grass and blue sky, all pain gone now.  
They were together now, together forever. No more fears, no more pain and suffering, they had each other and that was all that was needed.

The end.


End file.
